Crazy ( lovely ) Skate
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand les personnage de SLG ,What the Cut , LinkstheSun Minutes Papillon et d'autres personnages inventés se retrouvent dans une fac et dans un univers de Skate ? Ça donne une fic complètement déjantée où l'humour est au rendez vous ( pardon pour le résumé merdique .. )
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Arrivée chez les fous

Voilà ma nouvelle fic c'est la première que je fais sur des Youtuber et j'espère que je vais arriver à en faire un truc bien …

Bonne lecture!

Jouer…Jouer…Jouer…Manger…Dormir…Jouer…

C'était le résumé parfait de la journée parfaite du Geek parfait.

Non pas qu'il était parfait en tant que personne, mais il illustrait parfaitement l'image du Geek à l'état pur,attention pas du No-Life qui ne faisait que jouer sans rien savoir du tout. Il savait tout ce qu'un génie de l'informatique pouvait savoir, peut être même un peu trop même…

Car son savoir sur les ordinateur et sa Geek attitude lui donnait une phobie sociale extrême et une innocence légendaire en ce qui concerne les autres domaines de la vie courante.

Même un bébé qui venait de naître paressait pervers à côté de lui c'est peu dire…Enfin sauf quand il est avec sa mère.

Bref,parlons peu parlons bien commençons à raconter l'histoire de celui qu'on appelait logiquement …

«LE GEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!»S'écria une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années très en colère

Le Geek en question était en train de dormir paisiblement alors qu'il était 15h26 très précisément.

C'est ça de se coucher à 7h30 du mat…

La femme alla dans sa chambre entra sans même frapper(quelle impolie cette femme j'vous jure!)

prit un énorme sceau d'eau glacé et le versa dans la figure du pauvre geek qui dormait comme un bébé. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

«LA DROGUE C EST LE MAL!» Cria t-il en se levant

Il eût un geste déplacé et fichu une bonne droite au nez de sa mère qui tomba par terre le faisant tomber sur elle. Domino power!

«Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Demanda innocemment le garçon

«Je me fais écraser par un geek qui devrait faire un régime…»Répondit faiblement sa mère

« Un régime… Mais j'suis pas gros …»

«C'est ça rassure toi toi même…»

Elle réussit à se dégager de son fils et se leva avec difficulté.

«Arrête de jouer jusqu'à 7 h du mat…Tu veux pas faire des études plutôt?»

«Des études de quoi?»

«J'sais pas moi…Des études de droits , de médecine …»

Son fils fit mine de ronfler.

«Chéri …Tu peux pas passer le reste de ta vie enfermé ici!»

«Mais maman…C'est le seul endroit où j'me sens en sécurité…»

«Et pourtant…»

«Et pourtant …?»

«Je t'ai inscrit dans une fac tout près d'ici .. »

3...2...1

«PARDON?! »

«C'est parfait tu pourras étudier et en plus t'as pas besoin de prendre une chambre d'étudiant vu qu'on habite juste à co^té et puis...Tu dois y aller comme les jeunes de ton âge.»

«Mais j'en ai pas envie »

«Tu vas y aller et que t'en aies envie ou pas je m'en branle»

«Mais mais comment tu parles»

Il lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête .

«Non mais dis donc comment tu traites ta mère?! »

«T'es une mère toi je pensais que t'étais une sœur schizophrène! »

«Attends que je t'attrape ! »

Elle se mit à le courses dans toute la maison . Toute l'après midi les voisins entendirent crier « UNE ESPECE DE SKYZO M 'ATTAQUE!» avec certains bruitages dignes des cartoons certains essayaient d'appeler la police d'autre se bouchaient les oreilles et une petite minorité profitaient du spectacle en mangeant des cacahuètes en guise de pop-corn .

Le soir la mère ligota le fils pour qu'il regarde une série à l'eau de rose avec elle. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais les cordes étaient trop solidement attachées.

«Maman je vais faire des cauchemars…»Gémit il en essayant de fermer les yeux

«Mais non mon chéri elle est tellement magnifique cette série.»Répliqua sa mère

«Oui…Pour les vielles filles sexuellement frustrées…»

«Non mais pour qui tu te prends?!»

«C'est ce qu'on m'a dit...»

«Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.»

«Mais ça te blesse donc c'est vrai t'es sexuellement frustrée!»

Elle lui cogna le derrière de la tête .

«Crétin de Geek,tu tiens bien de ton père…»

«Ah bon je croyais que je tenais de toi.»

«Non tu tiens de moi juste ta beauté»

«C'est pour ça que j'suis aussi moche…»

«Mais je vais te…»

Elle se remit à l'assaut et les voisin d'en face eût la chance de voir le petit Geek saucissonné en train de courir comme un caniche qui essaie désespérément de nager dans une rivière et qui est poursuivi par une folle dingue qui tenait une hache à la main .

«On appelle les flics ou les pompier?» Demanda la femme

«Appelle plutôt l'hôpital psychiatrique.» Répondit l'homme assis sur le canapé en train de lire un journal à l'envers

«Non je crois que même eux peuvent rien faire pour ces cas là … Comme pour le taré qui me sert de mari..»

«PARDON?!»

Et une autre courses poursuite c'est devenu à la mode ces derniers temps … Qui d'autre veut y participer?

Le geek se coucha tôt , à 1 h du matin et se leva aux environs de 11 h le lendemain matin pour aller à son premier jour d'école.

«Non mais tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?!» S'exclama sa mère quand elle le vit enfin descendre les escaliers

«Bien trop tôt…» Répondit le Geek en s'asseyant à table

«Non trop tard les cours comment à 8 h!»

«Mais ils sont malades les gens! Il faut être maso pour aller en cours au beau milieu de la nuit!»

«Franchement mon chéri t'es désespérant … »

«Je tiens de ma mère …»

«Espèce de petit ..»

Il prit une tartine donna un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et fonça vers la fac...Comme une tortue droguée.

Non seulement il allait lentement mais en plus il zigzaguait comme si il était bourré .

Il arriva enfin à destination qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de bien regarder.

Il arriva dans le secrétariat et vit une petite dame bouffie qui regardait un ordinateur High tech .

«Euh…Bonjour…»Fit -il

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier?» Gronda la dame

«Euh … Je suis juste venu m'inscrire .»

«Si t'es ici c'est que t'es inscrit fait pas chier!»

«Euh…Oui mais…»

Elle chercha rapidement sur l'ordinateur .

«T'es le nouveau…Geek...?»

«Oui c'est moi…»

Elle lui balança littéralement des papiers à la figure .

«Le plan de la fac et ton emploi du temps maintenant dégage et fais pas chier!»

Elle revint aussitôt à son ordinateur .

« Sympa l'accueil…»

Il prit son emploi du temps … Anglais en D 306 . 306? Il regarda le plan de la fac . Deuxième étage ..

« Ils veulent nous tuer ou quoi?» Gémit il intérieurement

Il se mit à chercher désespérément la salle .Soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule et le retourna d'un coup . Il vit un jeune homme d'un peu près son âge avec toute la panoplie du Hippie pur et dur et un joint à la main .

«Tu cherches quelque chose gros?»Demanda t-il

«La salle D306.»Répondit Le Geek

«Oh moi aussi gros!»

«Génial! On y va ensemble?»

«Oui j'aime trop me faire de nouveaux amis!»

«Au fait moi c'est Le Geek .»

Il lui tendit la main . L'autre se mit à rire .

«Peace gros on est pas des vieux papy ,vas y Shake! Moi c'est Hippie!»

Il tendit la main que son ami tapa tout timidement .

Soudain un autre garçon de leur âge avec une tête de psychopathe cette fois fonça sur eux en skate .

«ATTTEEENNNTTTTIIIOONNN!»Leur cria t-il

Le Hippie réussit à esquiver à temps contrairement au Geek qui se prit le skate dans la cheville , le garçon tomba sur lui et le pauvre jeune homme tomba par terre … Allez disons le clairement il tomba comme une grosse merde .

«Salut gros ... »Lança le Hippie

«Putain Hippie t'as encore changé les roues du Skate!» S'écria l'inconnu

«Désolé gros j'en ai trop priiiiissss….»

«Euh … Tu peux te lever s'il te plaît…? » Intervint le Geek

«Oh désolé…»

Il se leva avec habilité et l'aida à se relever…Comme un canard boiteux.

Le Geek lâcha un petit miaulement plaintif…Oui je sais c'est un humain et alors sa mère le poursuit avec une hache il a bien le droit de se prendre pour un chat! L'inconnu se met à rire .

«Désolé gamin je t'avais pas vu .» S'excusa t-il

«Je suis pas un gamin . »Répliqua le Geek

«T'es un adulte…?»

«Je m'appelle Le Geek!»

«Bah enchanté moi c'est Antoine Daniel, je suis Youtuber!»

«Ah…Enchanté…Euh …Au revoir!»

Le Geek se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à sa salle de classe .

«Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a?» S'étonna Antoine

«Tu lui as fait peur gros … »Répondit le Hippie

«Pourtant j'suis pas si effrayant que ça .»

«Un joint …?»

«C'est quoi?»

«De l'herbe gros …»

«Je t'ai dit que je voulais de la cocaïne!»

«Peace gros… T'es vraiment difficile..»

Il lui tendit un petit sachet de drogue .

«Pour la peine je m'occuperai de ton chien à ta place .» Annonça Le Youtuber

«Merci gros je t'aime .»

«Moi aussi chéri . »

Ils se prirent soudain un fou rire de dingue.

«Oh mais c'est vrai je dois aller en cours moi!» S'écria le Hippie

«Vas y espèce de délinquant!»

«On se voit tout à l'heure gros!»

Il courût à son tour vers sa salle .

«C'est ça … »Soupira Antoine

Le prof d'Anglais ferma brutalement la porte et Le Geek se la prit en pleine figure . L'homme ouvrit la porte et Le Geek s'étala une nouvelle fois par terre .

Le prof le regarda surpris et inquiet à la fois .

«Euh … Bonjour …Ca va aller ?» Fit -il en l'aidant à se relever

«Je suis sur terre ...» Balbutia Le Geek

Le prof leva les yeux au ciel .

«Non on est sur Mars et on est en l'an 3015 . »Ironisa t-il

«Sérieux?!» S'étonna le jeune homme

Le prof fit un facepalm phénoménal qui résonna dans toute la salle .

«Crétin… »Gronda t-il

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire aux éclats tandis que le Geek baissa la tête mot de honte .

«Welcome to the Evil .» Ricana un garçon

Il avait des cheveux châtains foncés les traits très fins et les yeux bleus givre qui contenaient un éclat malicieux . Sa chemise rouge sang et son slim noir lui donnaient l'air d'un démon .

«Arrête Travis tu lui fait peur .» Gronda son voisin

Il lui ressemblait très pour traits hormis ses yeux émeraudes et son regard doux et mystérieux à la fois . Avec son polo blanc et son slim bleu clair il ressemblait à un ange .

L'ange et le démon ...

«Bah quoi c'est drôle .» Répliqua le dit Travis

«Sérieusement … »

«Au fait mon garçon comment tu t'appelles? »Intervint le prof

«Je m'appelle Le Geek »

Autre fou rire général .

«Ah c'est pour ça que t'es aussi coincé du cul! » S'exclama le Démon

Toute la classe se plia en deux de rire sauf l'Ange qui leva les yeux au ciel .

«Bon … Le Geek va t'asseoir à côté de Jason . »Fit le prof en indiquant du doigt ce dernier

«Dis donc petit prof évite de pointer mon frère du doigt pigé?»Gronda soudain Travis

«Du calme frérot . »Intervint le Dit Jason

Le Geek alla vers eux sans broncher même tout de même gêné .

Voyant sa gêne Jason eût un p tit sourire rassurant .

«T'en fais pas petit on va pas te manger .» Dit -il d'un ton presque maternel

«Promis…?»

«Mais oui…»

Il lui tapota gentiment la tête . Le Geek ferma les yeux et fit une petite bouille toute mignonne .

«Are you Gay , Mister? »Demanda soudain Travis

«Travis …» Gronda son frère

Le Geek crut qu'il lui parlait espagnol … Une langue qu'il ne maîtrisait que très peu .

«Euh …No hablo espagnol …» Tenta t-il d'une voix faible

Le garçon au regard glacial s'impatienta .

«I speak English sutpid!»

Son frère lui frappa le derrière de la tête .

«Crétin … »Gronda t-il

«J'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit...»Fit le Geek

«En gros il t'as demandé si t'étais gay et après il a dit que t'étais stupide .»

«Mais…»

«Moi je peux rien dire j'te connais pas…»

«Faux cul!»

«La ferme Travis!»

«J'suis pas stupide!»

«Respire mec accouche des trois balais que t'as dans le cul et fais du yoga .» Répliqua le Démon «Hein …?»

«En gros décoince toi et sourit .»

«Mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui!»Intervint le Prof

«Au milieu des couillons olé olé!» Chanta Travis

«Je vais devoir vous punir!»

«Même moi?» Fit Jason en le regardant intensément l'air triste

Le prof ne put s'empêcher de rosir .

«Non…Non non pas toi . »Balbutia t-il

«Et revoilà le charme Jason!» Rigola Travis

«Euh…On peut commencer le cours…?»Hasarda Le Geek

«C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire!»

A la fin du cours les deux jumeaux se tournèrent vers Le Geek .

«T'es parfait … »Commença Travis

«Pour ce rôle . »Continua Jason

«Quel rôle …?» S'étonna la garçon

Sans répondre ils le prirent chacun par une main et l'emmenèrent rapidement dehors .

Ils traversèrent la cous des premières années , des deuxièmes années , puis tournèrent vers un des jardins de derrière . La bas Le Geek découvrit un immense coin rempli de personne qui roulait sur des engins bizarres sur des espèces de collines miniature peintes aux couleurs des autoroutes . Alors qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient arrivés ils l'emmenèrent dans une espèce de grande tante blanche où il vit une bande de jeunes de son âge qui semblaient en pleine discussion . Il y avait un garçon blond avec un kigurumi de panda avec un visage tout mignon qui parlait avec un autre qui portait un costume noir et qui avec des lunettes noires un peu bizarre .

Le Hippie de tout à l'heure était en train de proposer un joint à un garçon avec une blouse blanche de chimiste . Et enfin le fameux Antoine parlait avec un garçon à l'allure normale qui était accroupis sur un engin qui ressemblait à ceux de tout à l'heure .

«Mes amours en sucre! »Les interpella Travis

Ce fut au tour de Jason de faire un facepalm phénoménal .

«Gamin … Rien que ces mots m'excitent …» Fit le garçons aux lunettes bizarres avec un ton pervers

«Fais gaffe mon chou je pourrais te faire mal . »Répliqua Travis sur le même ton

«Travis , Patron y a du monde!» Siffla Jason derrière eux

«Sois pas jaloux mon cœur...» Susurra son frère

Il lui attrapa la nuque se pencha vers lui et lui lécha doucement la bouche en glissant sa main sous son polo .

«Ca aussi ça m'excite » Fit Le Patron

Le Geek recula d'un pas .

« Bon sang où est-ce que j'ai atterrit?» Se demanda t-il

«Hé poto .» Lui fit Antoine en avançant vers lui

Le jeune homme fonça vers le chimiste et se cache derrière lui .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»Demanda ce dernier

«T'en fais pas Prof il a juste un très mauvais souvenir de notre dernière rencontre . »Le rassura son ami

«Tu l'as violé?»

«Non! »

«Il en a trop pris il lui a roulé dessus!»

«Tu es un malade mental mon petit .»

«Non pas malade mental … Sadique ».

Il accompagna ces mots d'un petit sourire sadique . Le pauvre Geek déglutit et s'accrocha à la blouse de Prof .

«Oh le pauvre il a peur … »Fit le Panda l'air attendri

«Au fait lui c'est qui? »Intervint le mec à l'allure simple

«Ah oui … Fit Travis ,Mathieu voici le Geek , c'est .. Notre nouveau secrétaire . »

«Secrétaire?!»S'étonnèrent les autres

«Jason à toi de jouer!»

«Hein..?Mais pourquoi?»

«Parce que c'est toi qui en eu l'idée voyons!»

Le dit Mathieu s'approcha de Jason avec un grand sourire ce qui donna des petits pigments roses aux joues de ce dernier .

«Alors chouchou c'est quoi un secrétaire?»Demanda t-il très près de lui

«Euh… Ben… C'est celui nous fait de la pub prépare nos compétition… S'occupe de l'intendance … Ce genre de truc quoi .. »

«Je perçois de la tension du type sexuel entre ces deux jeunes gens . »Annonça le prof

«Moi … Se…Se… Secrétaire …?»Balbutia le Geek

«C'est un as des ordi!» Lança Travis

«Bienvenue parmi nous . »Sourit Antoine

«Mais … Je veux pas! Vous êtes tous des malades mentaux! Et puis c'est quoi ces machins?!»

«Ce sont des skates .» Expliqua Panda

«On se met dessus et on roule sur les routes grâces aux roues mises sur les côtés . »Continua Antoine

«C'est trop bizarre…»Gémit Le Geek

Il se mit a taper du pied sur le dit Skate et tomba soudain par terre sous les rires des autres jeunes gens .

«Et de deux . »Fit Le Hippie

«Trois .»Répliqua Travis

«Vous savez ce qu'on dit jamais deux sans trois . »

«Je peux pas … Je veux rentrer chez moi … »

Il se prit un coup de Skate en pleine figure .

Jason se mit à genoux et lui tâta le front .

«On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie . »Dit -il

«Bouche à bouche! »Fit le Patron l'air très pervers

«Patron arrête ...»Gronda Antoine

«Tu vas faire quoi sinon?»

«Te bâillonner te foutre un balai dans le cul et me barrer!»

Pourtant après ces mots il se contenta de prendre Le Geek dans ses bras et de partir sans demander son reste .

«Entre eux aussi va naître une tension du type sexuel.»

«Tout le monde est pervers dans cette bande ou quoi?»Demanda Jason l'air dégoûté

«Oui …» Souffla Mathieu

Le Geek ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre .

C'était une pièce toute blanche et très propre cela ressemblait à un … Hôpital?!

«Je… Je veux pas être à l'hôpital …»

«Ah t'es enfin réveillé . »Fit Antoine en poussant un soupir de soulagement

Le Geek tourna la tête vers lui , ses yeux était embrumés il ressemblait à un gamin sur le point de pleurer .

«Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» S'étonna Antoine

«Je veux pas être à l'hôpital…»

«Relax mon grand t'es à l'infirmerie , tu t'es évanoui .»

«C'est toi qui m'a amené ici?»

«Ouais .. T'es beaucoup plus léger qu'il n'y paraît»

«Je sais plus si je pèse 55 ou 56 kilos . »

«Tu mange pas?»

«Pas beaucoup j'suis trop occupé à jouer»

«Tu sais pour le poste de secrétaire…»

«Je veux pas le faire . »

«Prends le temps de réfléchir ..»

«Non…J'ai déjà fait l'effort d'aller à la fac pour faire plaisir à ma mère… Je peux pas en faire plus»

«Geek …»

«J'ai…Je sors rarement de chez moi… J'ai jamais eu d'amis , j'suis jamais allé à l'école j'ai toujours eu que des cours par correspondance … J'ai une phobie sociale quoi … Tu m'imagine moi , être secrétaire d'une bande de Skate…?»

«Ma mère l'a toujours dit « quand on veut on peut il suffit d'avoir du courage »»

«C'est ça et mon cul c'est du poulet…»

«Ah c'est pour ça qu'il est si appétissant»

«Antoine!»

«Bah quoi je t'ai fait un compliment t'as un beau cul .»

«Je…Vais réfléchir …»

«Quoi à ton cul?»

«Non… Au poste de secrétaire…»

«Réfléchis pas trop longtemps on est surbooké de demandes et…»

«C'est vrai ce mensonge?»

«Bon d'accord j'avoue t'es le premier..»

«Je te promets que je vais réfléchir…»

«Ca c'est parce que je t'ai convaincu .»

«Non c'est parce que je veux que tu me laisse tranquille .»

«Méchant »

«Susceptible»

«Coincé»

«Psychopathe»

«Geek!»

«Oui?»

«Ah merde c'est vrai c'est ton nom .»

«Oui et je t'emmerde!»

«Espèce de... »

Il ne pût continuer la voix de Travis retentit dans toute la fac via le micro phone de la loge:

«Antoine mon petit psychopathe au miel rejoins moi … Euh pardon rejoins nous sous la tente je vais bien m'occuper … Euh pardon on doit s'entraîner bisous mon ange .»

«Et après il dit que c'est moi le gay pervers ..»Soupira l'interpellé

«Gay pervers?»S'étonna le Geek

«Bah oui , un gay qui est pervers »

«C'est quoi un Gay?»

«Tu connais des gros noms mais tu sais pas ce qu'est un gay?»

«Je devrais le savoir?»

«Euh … Cette fac en est remplie …»

« ANTOINE TRUC MUCHE DANIEL SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE VIOLE RAMENE TES FESSES ICI!»

Le Geek se cache sous ses draps et s'y accrocha désespérément .

Antoine lui ébouriffa les cheveux à travers les draps et partit sans un mot de plus .

« C'est quoi cette fac …?» Se demanda

Tout ce qu'il savait … C'est qu'il avait atterrit chez les fous …

Enfin fini! J'ai mit beaucoup de temps à écrire ça m'a retardé sur mes autres fics ( oui je suis assez bêtes pour en écrire plusieurs en même temps )

Merci à ma chouchou pour m'avoir un peu aidé pour certains passage et m'avoir conseillé et merci à vous pour l'avoir lu

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les 4 groupes de Skates

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du Geek dans sa nouvelle école .

Il s'habituait peu à peu au rythme de vie de la fac bien qu'il restait quand même fatigué pendant les cours .

Il évitait intentionnellement Antoine , Hippie et tout les autres membres du groupe de Skate . Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis mais il était sûr d'une chose: il voulait se joindre à eux! Rien que l'idée de les rejoindre lui donnait envie de vomir .

Il pensait qu'il serait définitivement débarrassé de cette bande d'attardés mais c'était sans compter sans …

«Le Geeekkk! »Cria Antoine en courant vers l'interpellé

Celui ci essaya de le semer mais Antoine le rattrapa plutôt facilement et le retint par le poignet .

«Pas si vite jeune homme!» Lança t-il

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux? »

«Pourquoi tu nous évites? »

Le Geek commençait vraiment à paniquer .

« Une excuse vite!»

«Je … Je vous fuis pas … »Balbutia t-il

« J'ai dit une excuse bordel de merde!»

«A d'autres même Jason n'a pas réussit à venir te parler . »Répliqua son interlocuteur

Le jeune homme essaya de s'enfuir mais l'autre le rattrapa .

«Reste ici! »Cria t-il

«Je veux pas le faire! »

«Tu m'avais promis d'y réfléchir! »

«J'ai réfléchi et je veux pas! Je veux pas être associée à une bande de guignols sans cervelle qui ne pensent qu'au cul et au Skate et qui sont sûrement pas doués en plus! »

«Tu nous as jamais vu faire du Skate! »

«J'en ai rien à … »

Antoine plaqua sa main sur sa bouche .

«Tu vas me suivre et regarder notre entraînement et après seulement tu pourras nous juger sur notre intelligence et notre niveau de Skate …» Dit -il avec un regard intense qui voulait aucun refus

«Mais …»Tenta le Geek

«Pas de mais! »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le parc bizarre .

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond vénitiens et à l'air arrogant arriva devant le Hippie .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici gros , t'en as trop prit? »Demanda ce dernier

«Je dois voir votre chef de pacotille . »Répondit le garçon

«Antoine …? Oh … Euh il est dans le terrain 3 du Skate park . »

«Merci le drogué . »

«De rien gros .. »

Le garçon commença à partir mais Le Prof arriva fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jordan? »Demanda t-il l'air outré

«Je viens mettre au défi le minus . »Répondit le dit Jordan

«Ne t'avises pas de … »

«T'en fais pas je me le garde pour plus tard . »

«Je te surveille ...»

Sans répondre , Jordan se dirigea vers Antoine le regard provocant .

«Hé le minus! »L'interpella t-il

«Oui le minable? »Répondit le dit Minus

«Avec Krystal on a décidé de faire une compét demain . »

«Ah ça c'est cool! »

«Euh … C'est quoi une compét ...?» Demanda timidement Le Geek

«C'est quand tous les groupes de Skate se ressemblent et s'affrontent dans des épreuves de Skate .» Répondit Antoine

«C'est quoi les groupes? »

«En fait notre Fac est composée de 4 clans de Skateurs .90% des élèves en font partie . Dans chaque clans il y a une dizaines de petits groupes qui s'entraident pour les entraînements mais entre qui y peut avoir des rivalités . Y a d'abord les Aristos , ils ont un matos de malade mais sont pas très doués pour le Skate même si y a des exceptions notamment leur chef Sam , le fils du proviseur de la fac . Les danseuses celles qui dansent presque sur leurs Skate et qui sont pas mauvaises du tout leur chef est Krystal . Après y a le groupe de ce minable qu'on appelle les Stars mais …»

En disant ces derniers mots il désigne Jordan avec un air de défi . Ce dernier décida de répliquer:

«Ce sont les plus faibles qui aboient le plus fort … Et tout le monde sait qu'on est les meilleurs .»

«Bref … Nous on est les acrobates on aimes bien les figures … »

«De cirque! »

«La ferme coincé du cul! »

«Moi au moins j'ai pas besoin de faire des figures de dingues pour être le meilleur . »

«En connerie? »

«Espèce de … »

«Oui? »

«Malade mental! »

Jason arriva les mains dans les poches l'air complètement je m'en foutiste .

«Travis sera en retard … »Annonça t-il

«Encore?!» S'écria Antoine

«Encore une heure de colle . »

«Oh et avant que j'oublie on a compét demain! »

«Sans moi … »

«Hein mais pourquoi? »

«La flemme … »

«Au fait Jason …»Commença Jordan

«Dégage minable .» Répliqua Jason

«Euh … D'accord . »

Il partit tête baissée .

«Docile … »Lança Jason un léger sourire en coin

Son ami se mit soudain et prendre la pose comme Jordan .

«Nous on est les meilleurs … Pour nous masturber!»

Le sourire du garçons au regard émeraude s'agrandit tandis que le garçon à la tête de psychopathe se mit à défiler tel un gay constipé .

«Venez me sodomiser … Surtout vous savez qui …»

Jason lui lança un regard de tueur tandis que Panda arriva en sautillant comme un enfant .

Antoine se dirigea vers lui tel un requin s'avançant vers sa proie .

«Hé poupée tu viens avec moi dans les toilettes …»

«Mais mais … J'suis un garçon … »

«Ah oui? Oh c'est pas grave j'aime tout … Même les animaux »

Panda fit des yeux de panda effarouchés .

«Tu sais … Je me retiens de te … Faire tu sais quoi .»

«Ny … Ny … Nyah?! »

«Antoine … »Soupira Jason

Il tendit les bras à Panda qui s'y réfugia aussitôt .

«Allez pour te remonter le moral demain on a une compét .» Lui annonça son ami

« Ouuuuiii! J'ai hâte! »

«Bon Maître Panda … »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

«Mais … Mais …. Je fais quoi moi? »Intervint Le Geek

Cela fit sursauter les autres qui avaient carrément oublié sa présence .

«Laisse nous faire et regarde nous bien! Parce que si on gagne tu t'inscrit chez nous »S'exclama Antoine

Il commença à se dandiner dans tous les sens puis il s'éclata comme une merde sous les rires des autres , même Jason pouffa légèrement .

«C'est pas cool les gars vous vous amusez sans moi! »Râla Travis en arrivant l'air faussement boudeur

«T'avais qu'à pas être en retard frérot .» Répliqua Jason

«Et encore j'ai fait des yeux doux à la prof pour qu'elle me laisse partir plus vite . »

«La pauvre elle a dû être traumatisée . »

«Son si elle doit être traumatisée ça sera par ma b … »

«Veux pas le savoir! »

«Coincé …. »

«Bon on va commencer l'entraînement! »

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le Skate Parc un grand brun à l'air un peu effrayant muni d'une pelle arriva vers eux en trottinant .

«Et merde je pensais qu'on était débarrassés du vieux dinosaure . »Gémit Travis l'air faussement dégoûté

«Le vieux dinosaure il t'emmerde .»

«Non merci je préfère les jeunes . »

Éclat de rire général . Le dit Dinosaure se mit à rougir de colère .

«Du calme François …» Gronda Antoine

«Mais oui petit Dinosaure calme toi tu vas avoir des rides . »Ricana le Démon

«Tu risque d'exploser . »Renchérit son frère

High Five des Jumeaux Terribles

«Dites donc les langues de vipères vous pouvez vous entraîner au lieu de critiquer? »Gronda à nouveau Antoine

«Dis donc gros boudin tu traites pas mon frère de « langue de vipère! »Répliqua Travis

«Je fais ce que je veux c'est moi le chef . »

«Pas avec moi! »

«Dîtes les gens …? »Intervint Mathieu

«QUOI?!» Lui hurla Antoine en pleine poire

Le jeune homme beugua un instant puis eût les larmes aux yeux .

«Mais … Mais … Je … »Balbutia t-il bouleversé

Jason leva les yeux au ciel et le prit dans ses bras lui caressant tout doucement le dos .

«C'est fini chouchou … Allez dis nous ce qui a …»

Son ami s'agrippa à lui .

C'était … Pour vous dire que … Pour demain on doit fabriquer des skates pour les autres groupes »

«Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? »Gronda Antoine

«C'est toi qui l'a pas laissé parler tu lui as gueulé dessus comme un chiffonnier . »

«Ah oui c'est vrai … Désolé … »

«Méchant … Gémit Mathieu »

«C'est bon ne pousse pas non plus!»

«Arrête Antoine … »

«Bon .. D'accord , retournons au travail . »

Jordan se dirigea vers un petit châtain plutôt beau gosse assis l'air de rien sur un banc .

«Kevin! »L'interpella t-il

«Oui patron? »Fit le dit Kevin

«C'est bon j'ai transmit le message! »Annonça son patron l'air tout fier

Le châtain fronça les sourcils .

«Je rêve où t'as l'air terriblement sûr de toi?»

«La victoire est à nous . »

« Méfie toi quand même d'eux faut pas les sous estimer .»

« Mais non on a déjà gagné »

«Mais on peut avoir des surprise ... On sait jamais . »

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive? »

Au Skate Parc Travis réfléchit à une idée de vengeance envers Jordan . Alors qu'il aperçut Hippie en train de fumer un joint il eût soudain une illumination …

« Mais bien sûr! » Pensa t-il

«Hippie amène toi ! »L'interpella t-il

« Oui gros ? »Répondit Hippie

«J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service »

« Pas de souci gros! Lequel? »

Travis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille

Panda et Le Patron commencèrent à faire des figures impressionnantes . L'un se mit à sauter en l'air et à faire des minis Saltos avant d'atterrir sur le Skate en marche tandis que l'autre fit des saut périlleux de côté avant d' atterrir sur la planche .

«C'est bien , faites encore plus de sauts et ça sera parfait!» Lança Antoine

«Tu vas les épuiser . »Répliqua Jason

«Je t'ai pas sonné Monsieur je Sais tout! »

«Espèce de …» Commença Travis

«Arrête Travis »Répliqua son frère

«Vas faire des sauts au lieu de me menacer . »Fit Antoine

Le Démon y alla de très mauvaise grâce .

«Les mouches sont attirées par le miel pas le vinaigre .»

«Pardon?! »

«Si tu veux que Le Geek nous rejoigne ne t'affiche pas devant lui . »

A ces mots le brun au regard émeraude désigna le Geek qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux .

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel et alla vers lui .

«Ca va aller? »Demanda t-il

«Tu me fais peur … »Gémit Le Geek

«Hé ça va aller … Je vais pas te faire du mal … »

Il voulut lui tapoter l'épaule mais Le Geek eût un mouvement de recul . Le brun a tête de Psychopathe laissa échapper un long soupir .

«Je suis sévère avec eux mais c'est parce que j'ai envie qu'on gagne cette médaille .»

«T'es un bourreau de travail? »

«J'avoue … Je le suis un peu . »

«C'est pas bien . »

Il se leva et partit l'air dégoûté . Antoine serre fort les dents .

Pendant ce temps Le Patron et Panda avaient arrêtés leur entraînement et s'étaient assis sur un banc pas loin .

«J'ai peur ...» Gémit Panda

«Tkt pas gamin . »Répliqua le Patron

«On va gagner ?»

«Ouais »

Le Panda fit des petits yeux de Panda en détresse .

«Qu'est-ce qui a? »S'étonna Le Patron

«Raaahh! »S'énerva soudain le Panda

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »S'étonna le Patron

«Je voulais un câlin! »

Il voulut partir mais sans répondre Le Patron le prit dans ses bras .

«Qu'est-ce …?» Commença Panda

« Tkt pas on va avoir la médaille gamin j'te le promets »

«Oui …»

« On va donner le meilleur de nous »

« T'as de la fièvre? »

«Non pourquoi? »

«Tu n'as pas fait la moindre allusion perverse depuis qu'on se parle »

«Ah oui … C'est bizarre ça … »

«Il faut que … »

Le jeune Panda voulut partir mais Le Patron le retint par le bras .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »S'étonna Panda

«Non … Non rien …»

Il lui lâcha le poignet . Son ami haussa les épaules et partit .

Le pervers s'empressa de fumer une clope .

Soudain il vit que Le Prof était en train de mater une jolie blonde aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleu saphirs en train de lire un manuel bizarre . Il s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

«Il se réveille enfin le petit gredin …»

Son ami sursauta .

«He … Hein?! »Balbutia t-il

Le Geek les rejoignit et vit la jolie fille .

«Elle est belle … »it il

«Elle est bonne! »S'exclama le Patron

« Pas touche elle est à moi!» S'exclama instinctivement Prof

«Ouh … Il est chaud pour draguer .» Ricana le Patron

Prof se mit à rougir très fortement .

«Non … »Souffla t-il

«Mais oui mais oui on te crois … »

Son ami continuait de mater la fille . Cette dernière avait l'air d'une petite poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau très pâle et son allure toute frêle .

«Prof! »S'écria Antoine

Le Scientifique sursauta à nouveau .

«Putain arrêtez de peur faire peur vous allez me faire avoir une attaque cardiaque!»

«On doit s'entraîner . »Répliqua le Chef

Son ami soupira et retourna à l'entraînement .

Quand le Geek entra enfin chez lui il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie c'était décompresser avec un bon jeu vidéo . Enfin c'était sans compter sur sa mère …

«C'est ton tour de faire à manger! » S'écria cette dernière

«J'suis pas ton chien …» Gronda son fils

«Ah bon … Pourtant tu sens le clébard . »

«C'est mieux que sentir la merde de cheval . »

«Non mais … Tu vas voir! »

Et c'est parti pour une autre grosse course poursuite dans toute la maison .

Le lendemain la journée se déroula sur les chapeaux de roues , l'entraînement se fit de plus en plus intense , les garçons étaient de plus en plus stressés tandis que Le Geek était contraint d'assister aux entraînements pour qu'il prenne enfin sa décision .

A l'heure du rendez vous tout le monde était au rendez vous … Enfin tout le monde à part les deux Jumeaux Terribles qui était perdu dans le parc .

«Putain mais c'est quand qu'on commence?! »J'en ai marre d'attendre moi! S'énerva Travis

«Frérot … Le rendez vous Skate est de l'autre côté du parc . »Lui annonça son frère

Gros blanc puis le démon se mit à hurler:

«MAIS PUTAIN TU POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE PLUS TOT?! »

«Je n'ai cessé de te le répéter « Le rendez vous est au sud du parc»»Répliqua Jason stoïque

«Mais moi je pensais que tu parlais de mon rendez vous SM de ce soir! »

Le Jumeau aux yeux émeraudes resta silencieux un moment puis soupira .

«Un jour tu mourras à force d'éjaculer et à être frappé en même temps .»

Alors je mourrai avec le sourire . Répondit son jumeau avec un sourire pervers

Jason leva les yeux au ciel et partit les mains dans les poches , suivit de près par Travis .

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez vous tout le monde était là et les attendait de pied ferme .

«Et voilà le plus beau! Lança Jordan en désignant Jason , et son clone … »Ajouta t-il en désignant son frère

«Ferme la ou je te clone tes couilles pour que t'aies encore plus mal … Si tu vois ce que je veux dire . » Gronda le dit Clone

«Non merci ça ira …»

«On peut commencer maintenant?» Intervint Krystal

«Oui oui …» Balbutia Jordan

Ils s'avancèrent vers le skate parc .

«Au fait j'ai une information capitale … En fait ce sera pas une compét entre moi et Jason! »

«What?! »S'exclama Travis

«Mais … »

«C'est un défi que je te lance Jason . »

«Mais … Je peux pas participer …» Répliqua l'interpellé

«Alors j'ai gagné! »

«Frérot … »

«Vas y Jason et éclate le …»

«Mais … »

Le Démon prit son Jumeau dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui .

«Allez vas -y et montre lui que t'es le plus fort . »

«Frérot …»

Son frère lui embrassa tendrement le front .

«Fais le pour lui prouver que t'es pas sa merde .»

«Oui frérot . »

«J'ai une dernière chose à dire! »Lança soudain Jordan

«Oui? »Fit Antoine

«Si je gagne … J'emporte Jason »

«Hein quoi?» Balbutia l'interpellé

«Hé ho espèce de couille molle si tu touches à mon frère je te refais la façade! »S'écria Travis en se mettant devant son frère

«T'as qu'à gagner alors mais … Je doute que ça soit possible . »

«Toi tu vas crever! »

«Arrêtez!» Intervint Antoine

«Ouais … On va commencer .» Annonça Jordan

Il commença à partir mais Travis l'interpella:

«Jordan , attrape! »

Il lui lança un Skate que le jeune homme attrapa sans difficulté .

«Merci …» Fit -il en partant avec le skate

«Merci Hippie . »

High Five .

Jordan se dirige vers le parcours sous les applaudissements du publique .

Il commença le parcours … Et tomba aussitôt comme une merde .

Un fou rire général retentit .

Il se releva et continua le parcours . Et retomba à nouveau .

«Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? »Demanda Panda

«Il a du trop encaisser de sodomie …» hasarda le Patron

«C'est une aubaine pour nous .» Lança joyeusement Antoine

«Ouais mais bon gagner dans ces condition … »Fit Jason

Encore une énorme chute pour Jordan …

«C'est bon Jordan arrête , te ridiculise pas encore plus , minable! »Lui lança Antoine

«La ferme! C'est le matos qui est pas bon! »Répliqua l'interpellé

«Mais oui c'est ça et ta panne de bite c'est parce que t'es fatigué? »

«2 à 0 pour le minus à tête de psychopathe! »Annonça Travis

«Va t-il y a avoir réplique du minable masochiste? »Surenchérit son jumeau

«L'élève rattrape le maître?»

«Il pourrait le dépasser . »

Les Jumeaux Terribles tapèrent 5

«Dis donc vous deux vous savez qu'on est pas dans un salon de thé .» Râla Mathieu

« On sait … On est au cinéma . »Riposta Le Démon

Autre High Five .

«Te laisse pas bouffer par lui Jason!» Gronda le blond

«Je fais ce que je veux .» Répliqua Jason

«C'est mon p tit amour je le boufferais jamais … Même si il est à croquer . »Rigola son Jumeau

Son regard Givre eût un éclair pervers tandis que l'autre déglutit . La voix d'Antoine retentit .

«C'est maintenant au tour de Jason »

«Allez frérot c'est ton quart d'heure de gloire! »Lança Joyeusement Travis

«Finalement je me demande si … »Commença son frère

« Non non non! Te pose pas de question et fonce! »

Il lui donna le Skate qu'il avait fait préparer pour l'occasion et le poussa vers le Skate parc .

Jason inspira un bon coup et s'élança dans le parcours .

Il commença tranquillement sans se donner les pression .. Puis commença à s'élever dans les airs faisant tourner le Skate sur lui même sous ses pieds .

Il recommença ce petit manège deux fois . Il se mit soudain sur une rampe puis s'éleva à 30 mètres dans les airs avec son skate se redressa tel une chandelle mit une main sur ce dernier et commença à faire des tours sur lui même telle une toupie avant d'atterrir par terre en se redressant sur le Skate délicatement et agilement tel un chat . Les autres eurent les yeux écarquillés mais c'était pas fini …

Il commença à faire des figures de Break Dance sur le Skate: Saltos , sauts sur une main ect …

Enfin il arriva à l'arrivée assis sur le skate l'air de rien sous les applaudissements des autres .

«On a gagné! »S'écria joyeusement Antoine

Il fonça vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras

«Merci merci merci merci! »Fit -il en le serrant fort contre lui

«Merci pour quoi …? »

«Le Geek va pouvoir s'inscrire! »

«Hein …?»

Le Geek passa justement à côté d'eux l'air de rien

« Le Geek …? »L'interpella le Psychopathe

L'interpellé s'arrêta net dans sa marche l'air n peu effrayée

«Oui? »Fit -il pas rassuré du tout

«T'as aimé la compét? »

«Oui … »

«Tu trouves qu'on est bon?»

«Oui … »

«Tu aimes bien le niveau du Skate? »

«Oui … »

«Donc tu veux t'inscrire? »

«Oui … »

Gros blanc … Le Geek réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire .

«Non … Non non non non je veux pas m'inscrire! »S'écria t-il

«Trop tard j'ai signé pour toi!» Annonça fièrement Antoine

«Mais … »

«Bravo mon pote! »Fit Travis

Les deux firent un High Five .

«Vous êtes horribles … »Gémit le pauvre Geek

«Bienvenue parmi nous! »Lança Mathieu avec un grand sourire

«Non …»

Jason se dirigea vers Jordan .

«Hé le minable! »L'interpella t-il

«Jason ..? »S'étonna le dit Minable

Le garçon s'avança vers lui et mit sa main sur sa chemise .

«Vu que j'ai gagné … J'ai le droit à une récompense …» Dit -il d'une voix suave et avec un regard intense

«Sans … Sans … Sans doute …»Bégaya le blond vénitien

«Tu sais ce que je veux …»

Il lui ouvrit doucement sa chemise tandis que l'autre devint tout rouge . Puis lui arracha et s'éloigna l'air triomphant .

«Puisque j'ai gagné j'emporte ça! »Lança t-il joyeusement

Il partit le laissant en plan l'air bête .

«On va fêter ça! »Fit Travis en partant en courant vers la fac

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait le suit ou on le laisse comme un con? »Demanda Antoine

Court instant de réflexion puis …

«On le laisse comme un con. »Firent tous les garçons en chœur

Ils partirent du côté opposé boire un café pas cher pas loin d'ici …

A suivre les nouvelles aventures Du Geek le nouveau secrétaire des Acrobates


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Ils débarquent en Alsace , tous aux abris!

Le lendemain de la «nomination involontaire» du Geek comme secrétaire des Acrobates le professeur de fronçais Patrick Baud arriva dans la salle de classe .

A son arrivée toute la salle était calme … Trop calme .

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait? » Demanda t-il pas rassuré du tout

«Comment ça?»Demanda innocemment Antoine

«Je n'aime pas ce silence … »

«Vous préférez des gémissement?» Intervint Travis

«Non merci .. »

Il s'installa sur sa chaise et sentit une odeur bizarre .

Fou rire général même Jason pouffa légèrement .

Le professeur se releva et vit un plat de fromage puant écrasé sur la chaise .

«Bon appétit monsieur!» S'exclama Travis

«Bon bah … Apparemment t'as envie de passer l'après midi en colle dans un mois . »

«Un mois …? »

«Oui .. Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle . »

«Vous démissionnez! »

«Non .. »

«Le dinosaure est renvoyé! »

«Hé! S'exclama l'intéressé , tu veux te recevoir un coup de pelle? »

«Vas y au moins tu seras renvoyé . »

«Stop! Intervint Patrick , et non ce n'est pas ça! »

«Le SM est enfin autorisé à la fac! »

«Non Travis ce n'est pas ça non plus! »

«Oh .. Shit fucking bitch »

«Je t'ai compris tu sais . »

«I don't care! »

«Blaireau .» Gronda François

«Toi même , maudit dinosaure . »

«Les enfants s'il vous plaît , j'aimerais vous parler . »

«Dîtes ce que vous voulez dire qu'on en finisse . Grogna Antoine , agacé »

«Nous allons en stage …»

«Aux bois de Boulogne!»S'écria Travis

«En Alsace .»

«Niquer des Russes!»

«Pendant un mois »

«A volonté!»

«Mais tu vas arrêtez oui?!»

«Bah quoi vous êtes pas en manque vous?»

Nouveau fou rire général . Jason lui donna un magazine à caractère douteux sans même le regarder .

«Tiens ça devrait faire l'affaire .» Lui lança t-il en regardant le vide

«Merci frérot . »

«Mais … Attendez … »Bredouilla Le Geek

«Oui mon petit Geek?»Fit Patrick

«Pourquoi partir si loin et aussi longtemps ..?»

«Parce que c'est le mieux pour vous , déjà pour vous forger pour le skate mais aussi pour que vous puissiez travailler dans de bonnes conditions . Grâce à l'air faire vous pourriez vous concentrer sur votre activité et vos études . »

«J'ai pas envie …»

«Mais t'en fait pas va .» Lança Antoine en mettant un bras autour de son cou

Le jeune homme se dégagea rapidement .

«C'est bon j'vais pas pleurer non plus ..»

«Ok ok ..»

La sonnette retentit et les jeunes gens sortirent de la classe en courant .

«Soyez prêts après demain pour le voyage!» Leur Cria Patrick

«OK!»

Le groupe de jeunes se retrouvèrent sous leur tente habituelle .

«C'est cool qu'on parte je vais pouvoir emmener mon skate spécial voyage! »Lança Antoine

«Ce que tu dis est d'un ennui …» Lança un mec au fond de la tente

«La ferme Bruce .» Répliqua le brun

«Et voici les cafés .» Annonça Jason en arrivant un plateau en or à la main

«Merci chouchou . »Fit Mathieu en prenant son café

Son ami se mit a côté de lui et il en profita pour mettre un bras autour de son cou .

«Dis donc Jason tu peux pas aller voir Le Geek j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut .»Lança Antoine

«C'est normal tu le colle pour le faire intégrer notre groupe tu l'inscrit de force et maintenant tu le recolles encore plus maintenant.»Répondit le jeune homme

«C'est de ma faute …?»

«T'as tout compris .»

«Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?»

«Laisse le tranquille et si il t'aime bien il reviendra vers toi point . »

«T'es fort en psycho .»Lança Mathieu avec un sourire fier

«Oh toi tais toi on t'a pas parlé . »Fit Antoine

«Mais .»

«Oh chouchou .. »Fit Jason

Il lui embrassa la joue , l'autre se figea d'un coup .

«Voilà on l'entend plus .» Dit fièrement l'Ange

«Bravo!»

High Five entre Bruce et Jason .

«Il a l'air d'un enfant qui dort .» Rigola Travis

Jason eût des pigments roses sur les joues .

Le Geek arriva et à peine il mit un pied sous la tente qu'Antoine lui sauta dans les bras .

«Pardon pardon pardon pardon! »S'écria ce dernier

«Alerte au viol!» Cria à son tour Travis

«Mais ..»

«Lâche moi …» Gronda Le Geek

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» S'étonna Antoine

«J'ai juste pas envie de te parler . »

«Mais .. »

Le jeune homme se dégagea et alla vers Panda .

Se dernier se mit à danser la danse du Panda suivi de près par les autres .

Le Geek se mit tout timidement à danser , manquant cruellement de sens du rythme .

«Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Antoine ...?» Gronda Jason

«Je peux pas m'empêcher de lui parler il est tellement mignon . »

«Ouais bah tu vas le perdre si tu continues donc arrêtes de le coller . »

«J'suis pas comme toi . »

A ces mots le garçons aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit de la tente .

« Pauvre garçon si tu savais .. » Pensa son ami qui s'allongea par terre l'air de rien

Le soir , en entrant chez lui , Le Geek s'allongea sur le canapé près de sa mère .

«T'es malade?» S'étonna cette dernière

«Oui …» Bredouilla son fils

«Qu'est-ce que tu as?»

«Je vais partir en Alsace après demain … »

«Combien de temps? »

«Un mois .. »

«Dieu existe!»

La jeune femme se releva du canapé et se mit à danser la macaréna .

«C'est la journée de la bougeotte aujourd'hui …»Soupira Le Geek

En face …

«Chérie je t'ai dit d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique . »Gronda le vieil homme qui les observait avec des jumelles

«Et moi je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait rien faire pour eux .» Répliqua sa femme qui cuisinait du poulet …

Enfin …

«Au fait chérie , où est le chien?»

«Dans son panier . »

L'homme alla voir mais il vit un poulet encore vivant en train de ronger un os .

«Euh … A moins que je sois complètement dingue je suis sûr de voir un poulet à la place de Canaille .»

«T'es sérieux là?»

«Même si il ronge un os oui c'est bien un poulet . »

«OH MERDE! »

La femme fonça vers le four et vit le chien tout brûlé en train d'aboyer piteusement .

L'homme prit un téléphone et …

«Allô les pompiers? Oui j'appelle pour vous signalez que ma taré de femme a prit mon chien pour un poulet .»

«C'est toi le taré .»

«En plus elle est skyzo j'aimerais que vous veniez et vite avant qu'elle me tue! »

«Si tu continue je te donne des coups de poulet! »

«Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à trouver lequel est le vrai d'ici là je serai mort de vieillesse . »

«Attends tu vas voir!»

Elle prit une pelle et se mit à le frapper sur la tête .

Le Geek observa à son tour la scène de chez ses voisins . Il pencha la tête de côté quelques secondes puis finit par hausser les épaules .

«Ca doit être la pleine lune .» Dit -il en allant se coucher

Le jour du départ en Alsace arriva enfin et les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le bus et allèrent le plus possible vers le fond du bus .

Le Geek se mit à regarder par la fenêtre . Antoine se mit à côté de lui et vit qu'il avait l'air très pensif .

«Bah keski t'arrive ? »Demanda t-il

«J'ai peur » Répondit le jeune homme

« De quoi ? »

« C'est la première fois que je quitte la ville »

«Tkt je te protégerai »

«C'est bon j'en ai pas besoin. »

«Allez … Je serai ton grand frère protecteur . »

«C'est vrai que ... J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un »

«Maintenant c'est moi .»

Le Geek réprima un tout petit sourire .

Et c'est une mini victoire d'Antoine . Ce dernier eût un sourire éclatant et se cala bien sur sa chaise tout fier de sa victoire .

Mathieu s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule de Jason ce qui n'avait pas l'air du tout de plaire au frère de ce dernier qui regardait le petit blond d'un œil assassin.

«Dis donc frérot tu peux pas lui dire de dégager? »Gronda t-il

«Le pauvre il a l'air fatigué laisse le dormir . »

«Oh il pourra dormir … Mais ailleurs que sur ton épaule . »

«C'est bon laisse le on pourrait te prendre pour un démon . »

«C'est trop tard j'ai déjà cette image de démon . »

«Et ça te fait pas chier? »

«Non .. »

Mathieu ouvrit difficilement les yeux .

«Bah il est réveillé c'est parfait! »S'exclama Travis

«Frérot … »

«Hein , de quoi?» Bredouilla le ptit blond

«Il faudrait que tu dégage d'ici . »Lui annonça le Démon aux yeux de givres

«Mais … »

Il regarda Jason pour essayer de trouver du réconfort mais se dernier évita son regard .

«Ah … Ok … Vous voulez jouer à ça … »

Il se mit au fond du bus et se mit à jouer sur son téléphone .

«On a un fantôme dans le bus .» Ricana Travis

« WHATT ?!» S'exclama Bruce en sautant dans les bras de son ami , Squeezie

«Et il a l'air hostile en plus!»

«Frérot .. »Gronda Jason

«Bah quoi , c'est pas ma faute si il a voulu jouer avec nous . »

« Mais c'est Cool ! Je pourrais communiquer avec lui par planche ouija !» S'exclama François

«Bien sûr! »

«Oh je pourrais participer moi aussi ? »Demanda Squeezie

«Ouep »

« OUUIIIIIIIII ! »

«On pourra le baiser ?» Demanda le Patron avec un air ultra pervers

«NOOOONNNN !»

« Fermez la tous … »Fit Jason

«Monsieur est de mauvais poil . »Lança Bruce

«Vaut mieux ça que d'en avoir sur tous le corps comme un gorille . »Répliqua Travis

Fou rire général , sauf Mathieu bien sûr , trop absorbé par son jeu .

L'ambiance dans le bus en était devenu glacial malgré les efforts de Travis de Panda et du Patron pour détendre l'atmosphère .

Ce fût alors un profond soulagement que quelques heures plus tard le bus arriva enfin à destinations .

«La loose y a même pas de russes! »S'exclama Travis

«Par contre il y aura des Alsacienne qui pourraient te plaire . » Répondit Patrick

«Si y a des beaux serveurs je suis preneur . »

Et c'est un facepalm phénoménal pour Jason!

«Fais gaffe frérot tu pourrais laisser des traces sur ton beau visage . »Le réprimanda son frère

«Ta gueule … »

«On y va! »Lança Panda , tout content

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense auberge de jeunesse toute en bois avec une ambiance chaleureuse . «Ca fera au moins un peu de chaleur ici .. »Fit Bruce

«Ouais gros il faut en prendre!» Lança Hippie en lui tendant un joint

«Non merci j'en ai pas besoin . »

«C'est dommage gros il sont hyper bons . »

«C'est bon vas y passe!» Intervint Travis

Son ami lui tendit un joint qu'il prit directement par la bouche et en tira une taffe .

«Ca fait du bien … Merci .»

«A ton service gros! »

Le Geek s'était isolé une table plus loin pour lui tranquillement .

Bien sûr une demie heure plus tard Antoine alla l'enquiquiner comme d'habitude .

Viens ici chien chien au pied!

«Tu lis quoi ? »Demanda le clébard

Le pauvre Geek lâcha un long soupir mais finit par répondre :

«Un manuel de skate »

«Oh»

«J'ai bouquiné toute la nuit et pendant la moitié du trajet pour être au point sur le domaine . Quitte à être secrétaire autant que je connaisse les bases pour être bon.»

« Bravo tu m'épates »

«Vraiment ?»

«Ouais »

Le Geek eût un sourire de petit garçon tout Kawaii

«Trop chou ...»Fit Antoine

Il le dit malheureusement tout haut et son « ami » fût soudain tout gêné

«On y va .. »Fit il en se relevant

« Ouais ..»

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient regroupés devant le prof .

«Bon on va faire la répartition des chambres , Annonça ce dernier chambre 301 Geek et Antoine»

«Ouiiiiiiii ! » S'exclama ce dernier

Le Geek s'éloigna de lui soudain effrayé .

«Oh pardon de t'avoir fait peur chouchou ... » Fit le garçon au cheveux ébouriffé

«J'suis pas ton chouchou»

«Si tu le dis»

« 302 Jason et Mathieu . »Continua Patrick

Mathieu resta de marbre alors que Jason semblait sur le point de paniquer .

«Monsieur , je voudrais être avec mon frère . »Fit -il d'une voix blanche

«Pas de changement possible . »

«S'il vous plaît .. »

Comment résister à cette petite voix et à cette bouille d'ange …? Patrick n'essaya même pas il pourrait pas le supporter .

«Allez on va laisser les deux siamois dans la 302 . »Soupira t-il

Travis serra son frère contre lui .

«Bon bah la 303 sera pour Mathieu et Hippie . »Fit Patrick

Mathieu soupira de soulagement .

«Gros ... »Gémit Hippie

«Patron et Panda dans la 304 . »Continua le prof

«Maouh ~ .» Fit Panda un peu effrayé

«Vais bien m'occuper de toi .» Lança le Patron

Panda fit des yeux de Panda en détresse .

«Comme un papa! »Reprit le Patron

«J'espère »

«Mais oui …»

«305 kriss et Alexis . »Lança Patrick

Alexis déglutit avec difficulté .

Là il est dans la merde … Être avec un mec qui le déteste .

«Oh non pas la grosse vache . »Grogna l'intéressé

Le pauvre Alexis baissa la tête .

«Peace gros sois gentil . »Intervint Hippie

«Pfft »

« Prof et Squeezie dans la 306 . »Continua le prof

«Mon dieu Gwen va croire des trucs ... »Gémit Squeezie

«Ca va tu vas pas le baiser non plus ... Enfin je crois . »Ricana Travis

« Hé ! »

Tandis que le prof continua la répartition des chambres les gens déjà appelés allèrent dans leurs chambres .

Le Geek fût rejoint par Antoine alors qu'il lisait encore son manuel de skate .

«Bon bah moi je vais un peu faire de l'ordi . »Annonça ce dernier en allant vers son ordinateur

«T'es vraiment pot de colle …»Grogna Le Geek , perdant patience

«Bah quoi c'est aussi ma chambre .»

«Oui mais j'en ai marre , où que j'aille tu es là à me parler à me faire chier … Tu veux pas dormir avec moi aussi?»

«Bah quoi je t'aime bien »

«Bah vas bien aimer quelqu'un d'autre et fais pas chier .»

«C'est pas ma faute si t'es timide .»

«Moi j'suis timide?! Attends tu vas voir!»

Il fonça sur lui et se mit à lui frapper le torse avec ses petits poings .

Son « ami » le prit soudain dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui .

«Lâche moi ..»Fit Le Geek

«Tu sens bon ..» Lança Antoine

Le Pauvre jeune homme rosit .

«Mais ..»

«Chut … Tais toi...»

Il le serra plus fort .

Le Geek soupira et se blottit contre lui .

Soudain ils entendirent un cri suraiguë venant de dehors .

«Qu'est-ce que …» Commença Le Geek

«Merde .. »

Là ils virent …

Et bah non vous le saurez pas avant le prochain chapitre!:P

Oui je suis sadique mais j'ai envie de faire du suspense pour une fois xDD

A bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un groupe de skateur + un bébé = Attention danger!

Ca y est je l'ai posté! Ouais! J'suis fière de moi xD

Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est … A la fois original et banal vous comprendrez pourquoi

Bonne lecture

Au fait … Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemblent Travis et Jason allez voir sur Google image « Dean Geyer » il est trop canon cet acteur! *_*

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ..?» Demanda Geek d'une toute petite voix

«J'sais pas mais j'aime pas ça …» Répondit Antoine

Il voulu aller voir mais son ami le retint par la manche .

«Et si c'était des extra-terrestres? »Demanda ce dernier paniqué

«Mais nan t'en fait pas c'est … »

«REVENEZ ICI ESPECE DE TAREEEEEEE! »

Le Pauvre Geek sauta dans les bras d'Antoine , effrayé .

«Oulah du calme petit .»

Il le lâcha sortit de la chambre et s'enfonça dans le couloir sans faire de bruit .

Alors qu'il traversait ce fameux couloir il entendit soudain un cri de bébé provenant d'une chambre tout près .

« Ca c'est bizarre…» Pensa t-il en s'approchant un peu

Une chaise voltigea soudain à quelques millimètres de lui .

« Putain c'est quoi ça?!»

Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit une fenêtre grande ouverte et un bébé allongé sur le lit en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes .

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi …? »Fit il en allant le prendre dans ses bras

Il le berça , le bébé eût un petit sourire kawaii .

«Aga … »Grommela t-il avec une petite voix Kawaii

«Mais ce que t'es chou toi .. »

Et là … C'est le drame le bébé se mit à le gifler .

Antoine entendit un de ses os craquer .

«Dis donc tu serais pas le fils de Hulk ou de San Goku?»Demanda t-il avec un rire nerveux

«Antoine …?» Appela le Geek d'une voix faible

«Oui ..? »

« On doit aller à une réunion .. »

Le jeune homme le rejoignit dans la chambre vit le bébé et eût un grand sourire .

«Oh qu'il est mign... »Commença t-il

«Non! »Cria son ami

Et une deuxième gifle pour ce dernier .

«Que …» S'étonna le Geek

«C'est rien … On y va . »

«Ok … »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et allèrent dans le salon . Tout le monde était assis sur des fauteuils assemblés en cercles .

Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent avec le bébé les autres eût des réactions contrastées: La moitié était en train de sauter de leurs fauteuils et de foncer de l'autre côté de la pièce en criant tandis que les autres coururent vers le bébé en criant « Qu'il est mignon!» … Et se prirent chacun une bonne paire de claque .

«C'est qui son père? »Demanda Bruce , la joue endolorie

«Je suis sûr que c'est Hulk … »Répondit Antoine

«Trop bizarre .. »

«Mais à qui est ce bébé? »Demanda Patrick

«On vient de le dire: à Hulk! »

«Sérieusement Antoine , t'as pas vu quelqu'un près de lui? »

«Non , quand je l'ai trouvé il était allongé sur un lit en train de chialer . »

«Oh il est trop mignon … »Souffla Jason

Tout le monde s'attendit que le bébé lui donne une jolie paire de gifle mais au contraire ce dernier eût un grand sourire et émit un léger gazouillis .

«Viens là trésor … »Lui dit le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras

Il se mit à le bercer tandis que le nourrisson se blottit contre lui sous les yeux ébahis des autres .

«Favoritisme . »Gronda Antoine

«Il a toujours été doué avec les bébés .» Lança Travis avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix

Une certaine personne eût un petit sourire discret qu'il effaça aussi tôt le brun aux yeux émeraude posa les yeux sur lui . Ce dernier détourna le regard et partit le bébé dans les bras .

«Jason …? »S'étonna Panda

«Vais me coucher bonne nuit … »

«C'est vrai qu'il est tard on devrait y aller .» Décréta Patrick

«Mais … Et pour le bébé? »S'enquit François

«Il restera avec Jason cette nuit et on verra demain . »

A ces mots tout le monde alla se coucher … Enfin tous à part Geek qui alla s'asseoir sur un transat placé sur le balcon .

Il vit soudain Antoine le rejoindre et se figea aussitôt .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »Demanda t-il

«Je voudrais te parler . »

«J'ai rien à te dire . »

«Ouais bah moi je vais … J'en ai marre , marre de comment tu me traites , marre que tu me parle comme si j'étais rien et marre de me prendre des vents à tout bout de champs . »

«Tu me colles c'est normal . »

«Bah tu sais quoi , si je te colle et que t'en as marre , je change de chambre et me reverras plus . »

Le Geek parût choqué .

«Tu … Vas quoi?»

«Bah quoi .. Je te dérange du coup je me barre . »

«C'est … C'est tout …? »

«Oui c'est tout . »

Ces mots étaient froids , durs mais intérieurement son cœur avait mal . Il se leva et fit mine de partir . Mais le Geek le retint par la manche .

«Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux .»

Sans répondre le jeune home se mit à regarder les étoiles .

«C'est tellement beau … »Souffla t-il

«Tu sais que dois on parle en ce moment …? »

« Tu sais … J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles … Quand j'étais petit mon grand frère était le petit protégé celui que les gens aimaient et reconnaissaient comme un héros .. Moi j'étais tout seul .. Quand je regardais les étoiles j'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'importance dans ce monde … Que je n'étais pas qu'un simple humain parmi des milliards d'autres .Que j'avais des amis .. Ensuite j'ai rencontré les autres , on est une bonne soudée , unie , une vraie famille mais … Des fois je me sens seul … J'ai pas vraiment d'amis à qui me confier … Quand t'es venu j'ai eu l'impression que tu pouvais être cette ami … Mais apparemment j'ai eu tord … J'en suis désolé .. »

Il se dégagea et partit sans demander son reste laissant en plan le pauvre Geek , bouche bée . «Antoine … »

Le Lendemain

«Geek! » S'écria Panda

Le pauvre Geek eût énormément de mal à se réveiller . Mais à peine il eût le temps de bien se réveiller que son ami le prit par le poignet et l'emmena dehors .

Arrivé à une destination incertaine le jeune homme vit les autres en train d'essayer de mettre le bébé debout sur un skate .

Plus loin il vit Jason à l'écart mais en train de leur lancer un regard un peu noir , ce regard , il le posa sur le nouvel arrivant qui eût un frisson dans le dos .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »Demanda t-il en s'approchant timidement de lui

«Ils veulent l'initier au skate alors qu'il a même pas un an … »

«Comment tu sais son âge? »

«Ca se voit quand on a un tant soit peu d'expérience . »

«Ah … »

Le bébé tomba par terre et se mit à crier . Jason fonça vers lui et le prit dans ses bras .

«Pauvre petit bout de chou … Ce sont des méchants garçons … »Lui dit t-il en lui caressant la tête

«Dis donc t'es sûr que t'es pas son père? »Fit Panda

«Mais oui ..»

«Tu sais les enfants de skateur doivent être initiés dès leurs plus jeunes âge surtout les garçons .» S'enquit Travis

«Tu feras jamais un bon père .» Ricana Mathieu

«Et toi un bon mari!» Répliqua le Démon

«Oh Marie … Si tu savais … Tout le mal que tu me fais … »Chanta Bruce

«Ta gueule Johnny ...» Grogna François

« A t-il pas trop de coincés du cul dans le coin? »

«Tu m'énerves … »

«Nez et entrez dans la danse allez venez c'est trop jour de chance! »

«T'es vraiment con .. »

«Science! T'as pas la conscience tranquille toi ! »

«J'abandonne ..»

«Quoi tu m'abandonne?! Mais que va devenir notre enfant?! Mari indigne! »

Facepalm phénoménal du Fossoyeur !

Pendant ce temps là Antoine arriva les mains dans les poches et se dirigea vers son skate à lui .

«Antoine ..?» Commença Geek

Ce dernier l'ignora totalement et alla s'entraîner plus loin .

Geek baissa la tête piteusement .

«Encore une dispute? »Demanda Jason

«Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire .. »

«On dirait un couple de jeunes mariés c'est incroyable . »

«Mais on est pas marié . »

«Qui dis que vous le serez pas plus tard .. »

«Jason! On va boire un verre? »Demanda Squeezie

«Hein? Euh .. »

«Jason tu reste ici .» Grogna Travis

«Roh … Lâche lui un peu la grappe il fait ce qu'il veut .» Répliqua Squeezie

«J'ai le droit d'éduquer mon frère comme je veux . »

«T'es pas sa mère t'as pas à l'éduquer . »

«On arrête! Intervint Jason , je vais y aller ne m'attends pas frérot . »

Il embrassa son frère posa le bébé dans les bras du Geek et partit avec Squeezie .

«Mais … Qu'est-ce que je fais … Paniqua le pauvre Geek , je sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé moi! »

«Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un hormis Jason capable de s'occuper du bébé » Fit Prof

«Moi je veux bien essayer .» Annonça Travis

Gros blanc …

«Bah quoi? »S'étonna le jeune homme

«Je vais préparer le certificat de décès . »Lança Patrick en sortant de la pièce

«Moi je vais appeler le service funéraire . »Renchérit Antoine qui sortit de la pièce à son tour

«Je vais y arriver et vous allez vous excuser en m'embrassant les pieds!» S'énerva Travis

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et partit dans sa chambre .

«Paix à son âme … »Souffla François d'une voix sortant d'outre tombe .

«A … A Travis? »Balbutia Geek juste à côté de lui

«Au petit . »

Arrivé dans sa chambre Travis posa tendrement le bébé sur son lit et lui grattouilla le ventre .

«On va être un gentil petit bébé bien sage et on va pas pleurer hein …»

Devinez ce que le bébé décide de faire … Bah il pleure évidemment , que c'est provocateur un bébé!

«Oh non bébé , ne pleure pas! »Fit Le Démon

Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça . Soudain il sentit une odeur nauséabonde émaner du bambin .

«Oh non … C'est pas vrai …»

Le bébé eût un sourire taquin .

«Désolé y a que mon frère qui soit capable de me faire craquer .»

Il essaya de lui changer sa coucher mais il y avait un tout petit problème … Comment on met une coucher?!

«Il devrait y avoir un mode d'emploi …»

Moment de silence ..

«Mais que j'suis con y a pas d'emploi du temps pour ça! »

Autre moment de silence …

«Oui j'suis un con complètement skyzo qui aime le SM et alors? Je vous emmerde!»

Troisième moment de silence … Il eût un air dépité et suppliant .

«Me frappez pas! OK j'suis désolé j'aurais pas dû dire que je vous emmerde je ferai plus le skyzo et je ferai plus de SM pendant … Une journée entière … Et je peux vous dire que ça c'est très dur pour moi!»

Il posa les yeux sur le bébé qui le regardait toujours . Ce dernier se mit à hurler .

«Oh non …»

Il le reprit dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon … Le bébé lui recracha tout le lait à la figure .

«J''en connais un qui va être privé de dessert .»

Deux seconde de répit … Puis c'était reparti pour les cris .

«Privé de biberons et de culte de bouddha!»

Dix secondes de répit … Puis rebelote .

«Mais c'est pas vrai comment on fait pour arrêter ces pleurs ?!» S'exclama Travis

Il mit le bébé à l'envers et le secoua comme un prunier . Ce dernier hurla encore plus fort en lui donnant des coups de pieds .

Heureusement pour le jeune homme , Jason arriva à la rescousse . Il fonça dans la chambre .

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!» S'exclama t-il

«Je sais pas comment on fait … »

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel prit le pauvre petit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en lui caressant le dos .

«C'est rien mon ange c'est fini .»

Travis le regarda faire … Puis vit soudain qu'il était sans chemise .

«Dis donc toi comment ça se fait que tu es torse nu? »Demanda t-il l'air soupçonneux

«J'avais envie d'enlever ma chemise c'est tout … »

«Ouais c'est ça mon œil . »

«Bah quoi t'aimes pas la vue?»

«Si elle est très belle mais les gens pourraient croire des trucs . »

Son frère décida de l'ignorer et continua de bercer le bambin en lui murmurant des mots doux pour l'apaiser .

«Au fait tu devais pas boire un café avec Squeezie?»

«Sa copine l'a appelé , il a préféré reporter ça à ce soir ou demain . »

«Ah .. »

«Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es jaloux? »

«Moi … Je suis pas jaloux qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?! »

«Dès que quelqu'un s'approche de moi tu sors les griffes . »

«Tu sais très bien que je veux juste te protéger . »

«T'as pas besoin … »

«Si Jason si! »

«Il est pas là … Il est pas avec nous il peut rien me faire . Et puis j'ai l'habitude . »

Il se mit à sourire .. Son sourire de façade habituel .. Son frère le serra fort contre lui .

«Frérot …»

«Allez souris la vie est belle .. »

Il ne pût en dire plus le bébé se mit à pleurer .

«Je crois que lui aussi est possessif envers toi... »Rigola Travis

«Mais oui bébé … Je suis là . »Fit Jason au bambin

Il le berça tout doucement .

Patrick regardait son téléphone toutes les trente secondes .

«Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive monsieur? »Demanda François

«J'attends un appel important . Celui de la mère du bébé »

«Vous savez qui est sa mère? »

«J'ai pu faire une enquête oui . »

«Et alors? »

«Bah je l'ai appelé mais elle m'a pas répondu donc je lui ai laissé un message avec mes coordonnées . »

«Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça …? »

«Parce que j'ai envie de rendre service . »

«Vous êtes bizarre … Normalement les profs sont des vieux schnocks qui s'en foutent totalement des sentiments des autres . »

«Bah pas moi . »

«Bizarre... »

«Je vais te dire la vérité … »

«Ah bon c'est quoi?»

Le Prof s'approcha soudain dangereusement de lui . Le Fossoyeur tenta de reculer mais se retrouva rapidement dos contre lui et mit entre sandwich entre l'homme et ce traître de mur .

Patrick approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de son visage puis lança avec un sourire sadique .

«J'ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu penses .»

Puis il partit sans demander son reste le téléphone à la main .

«Bon sang …» Souffla François le rouge lui montant bizarrement aux joues

Geek observait Antoine en train de s'entraîner . Soudain il sentit un sourire naître sur son visage .

«Alors gros on mate? »Fit une voix derrière lui

Il n'eût pas besoin des e retourner pour reconnaître Hippie .

«J'ai le droit … Non?»

«T'en as trop pris gros! »

«Arrête …»

«T'es encore tout timide . »

«Désolé … »

«Faut pas t'excuser gros c'est pas ta faute . »

«Si tu le dis ..»

Le Hippie sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux . Alors qu'il fermait les yeux Geek entendit soudain:

«Antoine! Viens ici tout de suite!»

Quelques secondes plus tard , alors qu'il les ouvrit , il vit Antoine en train de l'observer d'un air curieux .

«Je …. Euh .. »Balbutia t-il tout rouge

«Hippie m'a dit que tu t'étais évanoui .» Dit le jeune homme

«Je … Non pas du tout! »

Il lança un regard furieux à Hippie qui sifflota d'un air tout innocent .

«Je crois que je vais y aller moi … »Lança t-il en partant sur la pointe des pieds

«Hippie … »Pleurnicha le Geek

«Tu as peur de moi? »Demanda Antoine

«Non … Non … »

«Je sais que j'ai été dur hier . »

«Très .. »

«Mais tu sais tu m'as vraiment blessé . »

«Je sais .. »

«Mais … J'suis prêt à te donner une autre chance . »

«Vraiment …? »

«Oui»

«J'suis content .».

«T'as plutôt l'air de te faire chier . »

«Ta gueule . »

«Hé! »

«Las , on est pas assez nombreux pour faire la macaréna! Intervint Bruce avec un ton théâtral »

Gros blanc …

Le soir alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement dans le salon une jeune femme rousse , très classe l'air inquiète et perdu arriva vers eux .

«Où est mon bébé?! »S'exclama t-elle

Gros moment de silence .

«Vous … Êtes … »Commença Patrick

«Sylvia , sa mère .»

«Pourquoi vous êtes partie? »Demanda Panda

«J'ai eu un problème avec le concierge … Longue histoire sans importance .. »

«Bah si puisque vous avez fait la connerie d'oublier le bébé . »

«Oui mais … je viens le récupérer … »

Elle se dirigea vers Jason qui était en train de lui donner à manger .

«S'il vous plaît … »Fit -elle en tendant les bras

Le jeune homme hésita puis embrassa le nourrisson sur le front et le tendit à Sylvia

«Bon … Il faut qu'on parte ..» Lança cette en s'apprêtant à partir

«Au revoir petit bonhomme …» Fit Jason l'air un tantinet triste

«Petit bonhomme?» S'étonna la mère

«Bah oui … Pourquoi ça vous étonne? »S'enquit Patrick

«C'est une fille!» S'exclama le femme

Gros choc émotionnel collectif .

«QUOI?! »Crièrent -ils en chœur

«Vous pensiez que c'était un garçon …?»

«Oui!»

La jeune femme rigola .

«Ce que vous êtes bêtes …» Dit -elle en partant pour de bon

«On .. »Commença François

«Est …» Continua Patrick

«CONNNNN! »Finit Bruce

Pendant ce temps là …

«Ah enfin on y est! »Fit un jeune homme tout fier

«Tu crois qu'ils vont nous accepter?» Demanda un autre à côté de lui

«Mais oui de toute façon … Il sont obligés … »

Voilà le 4 eme chapitre! J'espère qu'ils vous a plus

Bon il est un chouïa moins drôle mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain promis ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Gay ou Hétéro? On s'en fout à l'attaque!

Le lendemain de «l 'affaire bébé qui était en fait une fille » les garçons se réveillèrent de bonne heure , oui c'était 10h26 mais quand il n'y a pas cours 10 h 26 c'est très tôt , pour s'entraîner quand …

«Alors les minables vous allez faire mu-muse avec vos planches à roulettes?» Ricana une voix familière

Choc émotionnel collectif …

«JORDAN?! » Crièrent t-ils comme un seul homme

«Oui c'est moi . »Fit l'interpellé d'un air fier

«Par contre les gars si vous pouviez éviter de crier ça serait sympa …» Gronda Jason

«Oh mon p tit Jason a mal au crâne .. »Fit le chef des Stars

Il s'avança vers lui et lui smacka le front . Le jeune homme resta complètement stoïque comme si il s'en foutait totalement . Contrairement à une certaine personne qui se mit à grincer des dents .

«Chef … »Commença timidement Kevin

«Quoi …? »Gronda son Chef

« Il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner . »

«Ah oui c'est .. »

«Nan!» S'écria soudain le Geek

Gros blanc … Tous se tournèrent vers lui .

«Sur qui crois tu crier minus …?» Gronda l'autre d'un air menaçant

Il s'avança vers lui tandis que le pauvre garçon se mit à reculer .

«Tu veux que je te refais le portrait …?»

«Au secours .. »

Antoine se mit devant lui et regarda son ennemi l'air menaçant .

«Oh j'ai peur le chevalier servant va me manger . »Ricana ce dernier .

«Laisse le tranquille sale petite bite … »

«Tu sais combien elle mesure?! »S'étonna Travis

Fou rire général .

«Toi l'obsédée tu ferais mieux de te taire! »Gronda Jordan

« Parle pas à mon frère comme ça .» Répliqua Jason

«Les gens … Calmez vous … »Gémit Kevin

«Que faîtes vous messieurs? »Demanda Patrick en allant vers eux

«Rien» … Fit Antoine

Il partit sans demander son reste , Le Geek le suivit à petits pas pressés .

Le Skateur s'allongea sur un banc prit une cigarette l'alluma et en tira une taffe .

Son ami s'accroupit devant le banc .

«On devait pas s'entraîner? »Demanda t-il

«J'ai pas envie finalement . »

«Bon … Bah j'y vais … »

Le Geek se redressa et s'apprêta à partir quand:

«T'es Gay ou Hétéro? »Demanda le garçon aux cheveux fous

Le garçon s'arrêta net , se retourna et le regarda avec un air incrédule .

«Pardon? »Demanda t-il étonné

«La question est simple . »

«Il y a trois semaines je savais même pas ce que c'était être gay . »

«T'as jamais été attiré par quelqu'un …? »

«Vu que les seules personnes que je voyais été ma mère et d'autres personnes de ma famille ça aurait été bizarre qui j'étais attiré par l'une d'entre elles . »

«T'as raison .. »

«Ca pose un problème si j'suis hétéro? »

«Non … Même si tu serais le seul avec Squeezie et Prof . »

«Oh .. »

«Oui on est la fac de Skateurs Gay . »

Le petit eût un petit sourire adorable lui fit un signe de la main et partit à l'entraînement .

Là-bas il y trouva tout le monde même Jordan et Kevin dans leur coin en train et discuter entre eux l'air sévère sur le visage .

Il eut un frisson dans le dos et alla rejoindre les Acrobates .

Panda était en train d'exécuter un grab à 6 mètres du sol .

«Tu peux pas faire un truc plus fun? »Fit Travis

«Tais toi ou je te fous dans la rivière . »Gronda le garçon au kigurumi

«Oui tous à la rivière!» S'exclama Patron

«Tu viens Geek? »Demanda Prof qui avait repéré le nouvel arrivant

L'interpellé s'avança vers eux l'air timide .

Soudain le Patron le déshabilla , hyper rapide et hyper agile , et le poussa dans l'eau froide .

«Un puceau à la mer! »Rigola Travis

Nouveau fou rire général , tandis que le dis « puceau » revint difficilement à la surface .

«Jason , viens te baigner!» Lança Squeezie

«Non merci j'en ai pas envie .»Répliqua le sus nommé

«Oh allez .. Tu dois crever de chaud avec ta chemise . »

«Laisse le c'est une poule mouillée . »Dit froidement Mathieu

«Dis donc toi la prochaine fois que t'insulte mon frère je te viole sur place . »

«Essaie pour voir! »

Une véritable bataille d'eau naquit entre les deux jeunes gens .

Soudain le fou de SM donna un coup de coude au visage du Geek .

«Aieuh! »S'exclama celui ci

«Oups pardon bébé .» S'excusa Travis

«Je m'appelle pas bébé! »

«T'as une tronche de bébé donc t'es un bébé . »

«Mais … »

«T'es pas n'importe quel bébé t'es _notre _bébé à nous . »

«Travis …? »

«Hippie , fais tourner des joins! »

«Tout de suite gros!» Lança l'interpellé

Il lui lança un joint et un briquet qu'il attrapa dans une seule main et alluma le joint avec d'en tirer une grande taffe .

«Comment tu peux me dire ça alors qu'on se connaît à peine …? »Insista le Geek

«Tu sais , quand on a le feeling avec quelqu'un , il faut pas attendre 30 ans pour dire qu'on l'aime bien , ça se fait automatiquement .» Répondit Travis

L'autre en resta bouche bée , c'était la première fois que le garçon au regard de givre parlait d'autre chose que de SM ou qu'il disait un truc intelligent .

«Je fais vraiment partie de la bande?»

«Dès l'instant où t'as mit les pieds sous notre tente , pour la première fois , tu faisait partie de la bande . T'es l'un des nôtres , t'es notre ami , et on est les tiens . »

Le garçon eut du mal à retenir ses larmes , de toute sa vie c'était la première fois qu'il avait de vrais amis , réels , pas des gens avec qui il parlait en jouant à ses jeux , ni faisant partie de sa famille .

Il sauta dans les bras de Travis et se blottit contre lui . L'autre esquissa un vrai sourire et l'enlaça .

«Hé les gros , arrêtez ce câlin immédiatement .» Intervint Hippie

Le Geek sursauta tandis que Travis leva les yeux au ciel .

«Il est passé où le gars Peace?» Demanda t-il

«Dans ton cul! »Ricana le Patron en lui lançant de l'eau en pleine figure

«Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça …»

Et une bataille générale s'effectua et elle dura toute la matinée .

Pour la pause de midi ils décidèrent de faire un pique nique au bord de la rivière .

Antoine les avait rejoins et commencèrent à manger quand soudain …

«Au fait on a décidé de rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour . »Annonça fièrement Jordan

«Et Krystal va arriver demain . »Ajouta Kevin

«PARDON?!» Firent les autres en chœur

Jason s'allongea par terre et mit des boules Quiès dans ses oreilles .

«Au départ on devait êtres les seuls … »Commença Antoine

«Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser me prendre la première place?! »

«Trop tard on vous bat .» Intervint Prof

«D'une seule victoire ce n'est pas fini!»

«Ouais d'abord! »

«Espèce de mauvais perdant !»

«Dis donc les poissonnières on est pas au marché ici allez vendre vos marchandises ailleurs .» Gronda Squeezie

«Ou sinon je vous enterre vivant . »Renchérit François

High Five .

Et là c'est le drame … Antoine poussa Jordan qui atterrit sur Jason qui eut une crise de spasmophilie .

«Merde … Ca va?! »S'exclama Jordan

Les gens se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme . Prof se mit à côté de lui et commença à lui ouvrir la chemise . Il vit soudain une trace rouge bizarre .

«Qu'est-ce que .. »

«Circulez y a rie à voir!» Intervint Travis et se mettant entre son frère et les autres

«Mais … »Commença le scientifique

«Mon frère va très bien je vais m'en occuper!»

«Tu vois ben qu'il va pas bien! »

Pourtant Travis prit son jumeau dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'auberge sous les yeux ébahis des autres .

«Il s'est passé quoi là? »Demanda Panda

«J'sais pas mais j'aime pas ça . »Répondit Prof

«Messieurs la pause est terminé on va faire cours . »Lança Patrick

«Cours?! »S'étonnèrent ses élèves

«Vous croyiez quoi? Que vous allez glander tout ce mois? Me faîtes pas rire . »

«Mais monsieur … »Commença le Geek

«Oui petit Geek? »

«Pourquoi aujourd'hui … On est dimanche . »

Gros blanc …

«C'est le jour du seigneur monsieur , c'est le jour où on peut se détendre .» Ajouta Bruce

«Oui mais … »Voulut se défendre Patrick

«C'est bon faîtes pas le salaud et laissez nous vivre!» S'exclama François

Il se fit jeter dans la rivière .

«Ca lui apprendra . »Grogna le Professeur de français

«Méchant …» Bougonna Panda

«Allez on va chercher des champignons!» Lança Joyeusement le prof

«Refusé!» Firent les jeunes gens

«Se balader? »

«Refusé! »

«Entraînement de Skate? »

«Refusé! »

«Bon … Voir un film … »

«Refusé! »

«Faire chier les voisin! »S'exclama soudain Bruce

«Accepté! »

«De quoi?! »

«Bonbon ou farce! »Fit Le Geek

«On est pas encore Halloween . »Répliqua Mathieu

«On s'en fout à l'attaque! »

Un autre fou rire général … Décidément on s'ennuie pas avec eux .

Les jeunes gens passèrent l'après midi à préparer l'opération « faisons chier les voisins » avec Patrick qui , après mûre réflexion , a rejoint la petite bande , se disant que ça pourrait être intéressant . Pendant ce temps Les Deux Jumeaux faisait on ne sait quoi dans leur chambre , rien de pervers rassurez vous … Enfin …

Le soir ils se rassemblèrent pour dîner mais Jason n'était toujours pas là bien que Travis les avait rejoint une heure auparavant .

Prof l'observait attentivement pour voir des failles dans son comportement … Mais il n'y en avait pas .Travis se comportait de façon parfaitement normale , son attitude habituelle .

« Rah ces jumeaux … Aussi impénétrable l'un que l'autre » Pensa t-il

«J'aimerais vous demander un truc … »Annonça Le Geek

«Oui Geek? »Fit Antoine

«J'aimerais essayer le Skate … »

Gros blanc puis …

«HALLELOUJAH SORTONS LE CHAMPAGNE!»

«Aouh …? »

«On attendait que ça! »S'enthousiasma Squeezie

«Je t'ai même acheté ton Skate . »Dit Antoine avec un grand sourire

« On t'entraînera tous les jours . »Enchaîna Bruce

«Je réserve demain . »Annonça Prof

«Non c'est moi demain! »S'exclama François

«Les gars … »Souffla Geek les larmes aux yeux

«Mon petit Geek … Tu es officiellement membre du club en tant que secrétaire et athlète!» Fit Antoine

Il le prit par les épaules et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux . Le Geek eût le cœur rempli de joie .

Ca y est … Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur d'avoir des amis ….

Mathieu arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Jason et s'arrêta net .

«Mais qu'est-ce que je fous … Je suis dingue … »

Il hésita à frapper . Quand soudain il entendit une voix provenir de la chambre .

«Entre je sais que t'es là . Moi aussi j'ai envie de te parler . »

Ce Jason … Il sait toujours quand quelqu'un est à côté ou derrière lui et il reconnaît la personne .

A cette dernière pensée il entra et le vit allongé sur son lit les yeux dans le vide et les bras et les jambes en croix .

Il ferma la porte derrière lui s'avança vers le lit et s'installa sur la chaise devant le lit .

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai envie de te parler? »Demanda t-il

«Les rares fois où on se dispute … C'est toi qui fait le premier pas … »

«Parce que t'es trop borné pour le faire . »

«Ouais … »

«Ca va mieux ..? T'avais pas l'air bien thaleur .»

«C'est rien … Ce débile de Jordan a touché fort mes poumons . Rien de grave . »

«Pourquoi t'es pas aller voir l'infirmier? »

«Je préférais rester dans ma chambre … »

«Mais … »

«Viens en au fait . »

«Ca me fait chier qu'on soit fâchés pour une connerie . »

«J'suis d'accord … Allez au revoir . »

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes lui tourna le dos . Son ami ne se démonta pas , il s'allongea sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras par derrière ( non pas de sous entendus pervers! ) . Jason sentit des pigments roses lui décorer les joues .

«Lâche moi … »Fit -il

Mais au lieu de le lâcher Mathieu resserra son étreinte et posa son visage contre son cou tout en respirant le parfum , vanille noire .

«T'as gardé le parfum que je t'ai offert .. »Dit -il en souriant

«Crétin , t'as juste bon goût en matière de parfum . »

«C'est ça c'est ça .. »

«Ferme la ou dégage .»

Le petit décida de se taire et ferma les yeux , profitant de ce moment au maximum .

Jason esquissa un sourire tendre qu'il prit bien soin de cacher et s'endormit à son tour .

Les jeunes gens sauf Jordan et Kevin arrivèrent dans le jardin équipés de skate , de feux d'artifices de pétards et d'autres objets en tout genres .

«Vous êtes prêts les gars?» Demanda Bruce

«Oui mon général! »Répondirent les gens en chœur

«Bon chacun à son poste . »

«Oui mon général! »

«… Vous vous foutez de ma gueule hein? »

«Oui mon général! »

«Ah la la les gamins .»

«Ta gueule mon général .» Répliqua François

«Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié le dinosaure … Et le fossile . »

Il dit ces derniers mot en regardant Patrick avec un rictus amusé . Ce dernier le foudroya du regard .

«Toi mes bras la rivière tu vois le rapport?» Gronda t-il

«Si on peut plus rigoler … »

Fou rire général .

Antoine et Le Geek allumèrent les pétard tandis que Squeezie et Bruce s'occupèrent du feu d'artifice , Patron et Panda des boules puantes Prof Alexis et Kriss des des déguisements et Hippie et Travis … Euh … Eh bien …

Hippie était allongé sur l'herbe en train de fumer un joint quand il entendit des pas juste à côté de lui . Il tourna la tête et vit Travis qui s'installa à côté de lui en regardant les étoiles .

«Ca va pas gros?» Demanda t-il

«J'avais juste envie de regarder les étoiles … J'ai pas le droit? »

«T'as l'air tristounet ...T'en as trop pris? »

«Non justement j'en ai pas assez prit . »

Il lui prit le joint des mains et en tira plusieurs taffes .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gros?»

«Problèmes persos . »

«Le Grand Travis a des problèmes?»

«Tout le monde a des problèmes qui peuvent nous toucher de près … Ou de loin .»

«Tu connais quelqu'un qui a des problèmes .. »

«T'es pas si con pour un camé . »

«Faut toujours se méfier des apparences . »

«Merci mec ..»

«De quoi?»

«De ne pas me poser des questions … C'est reposant .»

«Je te respecte assez pour vouloir que tu sois bien . »

«Merci …»

Le Drogué sourit et lui caressa les cheveux .

«C'est beau les étoiles … C'est réconfortant »

«Ouep . »

«Dis gros … T'as déjà eu le cœur brisé?»

Il ne put avoir une réponse , l'autre s'était endormi sur son épaule .

Hippie sourit et lui smacka le front .

«Bonne nuit … Mon petit gâteau au citron …»

Il s'endormit à son tour .

Du côté des autres c'était la fête .

Tout le monde s'amusait criait se chahutait . A tel point que les voisins menacer d'appeler la polie … Bah peut importe c'est ce qu'ils voulaient … Embêter les voisins et ils avaient réussi . Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes .

Même Jordan et Kevin avaient fini par les rejoindre .

Une mini trêve avait été établie jusqu'au lendemain .

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute n'a jamais fait de mal à personne .

«Je veux porter un toast!» Annonça Antoine

«A quoi au sexe?» Ricana Patron

«Baka … Au Geek!»

«AU GEEK!» Firent les autres sauf l'intéressé qui se mit à rosir

Soudain les larmes de joie lui montèrent aux yeux et il craqua sous les yeux ébahis des autres .

«Gamin ..?» S'étonna le Patron

«J'suis désolé … J'suis tellement content … J'aurais jamais espéré tant … Recevoir tant de personnes que je connais à peine … Merci les gars .. Vraiment .»

Émus les autres le prirent dans leurs bras dans un gros câlin collectif .

Et le calme revint dans l'auberge … Un calme quel calme … Vous voyez du calme vous … Pas moi ..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Skateurs ou Loveurs?

Voilà le nouveau chapitre placé sur le signe de … Pas de l'amour mais du rapprochement

Bonne lecture ;)

Le lendemain à 9h00 du matin Travis se réveilla prit un mégaphone sortit de sa chambre et se mit à hurler:

«REVEILLEZ VOUS BANDE DE PETITES BITES!»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ..?» Gémit Jason

«C'est rien mon amour , rendors toi si tu veux .»

«Mais il faut … »

«Nan pas toi , toi tu peux dormir . »

«Ok … »

Il se rendormit tandis que son frère se mit à hurler devant les chambres des autres .

«ON A UN ENTRAINEMENT A FAIRE REVEILLEZ VOUS BANDES DE PUCEAUX!»

«Vaut mieux être puceau qu'être un pervers invétéré . »Grogna Squeezie

«Vaut mieux pas que Patron t'entendes sinon tu vas recevoir sa verge dans ton cul … »

«Lotte! Où est ma culotte? »Intervint Bruce

Gros blanc …

«Je savais pas qu'un mec pouvait mettre des culottes . Lança Prof , pourtant j'en sais des choses» Fit Prof

«Mais non c'est ma mère qui me force à dormir avec pour qu'enfin je redevienne hétéro … La conne . »

«Allez allez on s'en fout de qui se travestit ou pas on doit allez manger .» Lança Travis en tapant des mains

«Mais personne se travesti …» Répliqua Prof

«Vestiti ma chérie!»S'écria Bruce , je dois m'habiller moi »

Il retourna dans sa chambre au plus grand désespoir des autres .

20 minutes plus tard tout le monde saut François et Jason était réuni dans le salon .

«Ils sont où les autres? »Demanda Panda

«Bah laissons les dormir on a pas besoin d'eux . »Répondit tout simplement Travis

«Mais … Alors pourquoi tu nous as harcelé pour qu'on se réveille alors ?! »S'exclama Mathieu

«Parce que J ADORE vous faire tourner en bourrique . »Ricana son ami

«Espèce de … »

«Travesti que je vais mettre dans mon lit! »Chantonna Bruce

«Mon petit lit bien douillet! »Continua Panda

Fou rire général . Peu après ils décidèrent de se mettre à table , en se tenant les côtes à force de rire .

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner .

«Bon c'est qui qui commence l'entraînement?» Demanda Patrick

«Je veux bien me dévouer ». Annonça Antoine

«Dis plutôt que t'as envie de rester seul avec lui . »Ricana Travis

«Aouh? »Fit Geek

«On va faire ton entraînement mon petit Geek . »Répondit Patrick en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux

«Vraiment ..? »S'extasia le Gamer les yeux brillant

«Mais oui!» Lança joyeusement son ami

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui gratta la tête avec son poing .

«Aieuh … Ca fait mal … »Gémit son ami

«Oh pardon Mon Geek .»

Il lui embrassa la joue , le petit Geek se mit à rosir .

Travis Bruce et Panda se mirent à chanter la noce nuptiale .

Antoine leur lança des miettes de pain à la figure .

«Il y a que la vérité qui blesse! »Rigola Travis

«La ferme! »

Il se mit à le courser dans toute l'auberge sous les rires des autres .

Après le repas , Antoine prit le Geek par le bras et l'emmena dans un parc pas très loin où les attendais un employé qui tenait leurs skate dans chaque main .

Le jeune homme prit les skate et fit un signe de tête à l'employé qui s'éloigna en silence .

«C'est lequel le mien?» Demanda Geek

«C'est le rouge avec l'effigie de Captain America .» Répondit son ami

«Ca me rappelle quelque chose .. »

«C'est le t-shirt que tu portais quand t'es arrivé à la fac . »

«Oh … Mais … Pourquoi …? »

«Je trouvais qu'il t'allais bien et je me suis dis que ça serait sympa que tu aies un skate à cette effigie . J'ai donc décidé de te le commander dans un magasin spécialisé . »

«Merci Antoine … »

Le présentateur de What The Cut sourit et lui embrassa le front .

Le Geek rosit se mit debout sur le skate et essaya de tenir en équilibre . Il tint deux secondes et tomba sur les fesses .

«C'est sûr que si t'arrive même pas à tenir en équilibre … »Fit Antoine

Il l'aida à se relever et lui dépoussiéra ses vêtements .

«J'suis nul .. »Gémit Le Geek

«Mais non c'est ton premier essai c'est normal . »

«Vraiment …? »

« Mais oui même les meilleurs ont prit des années pour avoir un niveau potable . »

«Par exemple? »

«Jason a mit trois ans pour avoir un niveau potable et 6 ans pour arriver à son niveau actuel . »

«Alors à quoi ça sert qu'on m'entraîne sérieux …? »

Le garçon aux cheveux fous lui donna un pichenette sur la tête .

«Crétin c'est toi qui l'a demandé je te rappelle!»

«Je voulais faire comme vous .. Mais c'est trop dur .. »

«T'y arrivera . »

Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui embrassa le front . Le Geek se sentit rougir dangereusement .

«Tu veux faire un tour avec moi? »Demanda le Youtuber

«Hein?»

Il le mit sur le skate s'installa devant et commença à rouler doucement .

Pris de panique le pauvre petit Geek s'agrippa à sa taille et cala sa tête contre son cou .

Son ami eût un sourire fier et fit des figures impressionnante .

Travis observait la scène d'un air neutre , chose rare chez lui .

«Ca va pas gros? »Demanda Hippie en se mettant à côté de lui

«Si si ça va .. »Répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix très molle

Son ami mit son bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui .

«J'veux pas de joins .» Grogna l'autre

«J'ai pas le droit de te prendre dans mes bras gros? »Demanda le pacifiste

«Tu fais pas ça sans intérêt . »

«Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

«Personne ne fait jamais rien sans intérêt . »

«Moi si . »

Un bruit venant de derrière les firent sursauter et ils se séparèrent précipitamment .

«Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? »S'étonna Mathieu qui arriva à côté d'eux

«Rien gros on observait l'entraînement . »Répondit Hippie d'un ton neutre

«Ouais c'est ça … »

Panda arriva l'air tout content .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» Demanda Travis

«Y a Krystal qui est arrivé … Avec de la compagnie . »

«Qui ça? »

«Venez voir! »

Il prit la main de Travis et l'emmena à l'intérieur de l'auberge suivit des autres .

Quand il arrivèrent ils virent Krystal assise sur une chaise une tasse de café à la main . Et à côté il y avait la Poupée que Prof observait quelques jours auparavant .

«Bah ça alors … »Souffla Mathieu

«Bah voilà , c'était pas si difficile de réunir tout le monde . »

«Comment ça? »S'étonna Travis

Antoine et Geek étaient déjà là en train d'observer Krystal .

Cette dernière prit la Poupée par la main et l'emmena vers les autres .

«Je vous ai pas présenté correctement les gars , voici Amber , ma seconde . »Déclara t-elle

L'intéressée se mit à rougir .

«Bon...Bonjour . »Fit -elle en se cachant derrière son amie

«Aww elle est adorable!» Fit Squeezie

Prof eut un sourire en coin . Soudain il vit que la dite Amber le regardait et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade . La jeune fille arriva vers lui .

«Coucou … »Souffla t-elle

«Oh … Sa... Salut … »Bégaya le scientifique

«Ca va pas? »

«Si … Si si »

Amber baissa la tête puis après quelques secondes elle lui prit la main lui mit un papier dedans et partit .

Intrigué Prof ouvrit le papier et vit un numéro avec un nom « Amber Vallauris » et écrit en bas « appelle moi :3 »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire rêveur .

«La terre appelle l'amoureux transit! »L'interpella Bruce

«Ah? »

«On dirait que t'as vu un ange . »Rigola Squeezie

«C'est un ange .. »Fit le scientifique encore tout déboussolé

«Aww c'est mignon »

«En parlant de mignon quelqu'un a vu Jason? »Demanda soudain Krystal

«Oh le voilà! »Lança Bruce

Jason arriva avec un énorme ours en peluche sous le bras dans d'un kigurumi de Pikachu les cheveux e bataille et se frottant ses yeux humides qui lui donnaient un air gamin .

«Aww mon bébé!»S'exclama Travis en fonçant sur lui

Il le prit dans ses bras comme une petit bébé et se mit à le bercer .

Le regard de Mathieu sembla changer tandis que les autres eurent l'air blasé .

«Tu peux le lâcher steuplait? »Gronda Mathieu

«Ca serait comme séparer un bébé et sa mère .» S'indigna Travis

«Euh … On vous dérange?» Intervint Bruce

«Au fait il est où le dinosaure? »Demanda Travis

«Il est malade comme un chien . »Répondit Bruce

Patrick leva la tête et eut une mine inquiète .

«Je crois qu'il a attrapé un rhume à cause d'hier .» Reprit le jeune homme

Le prof de français baissa la tête . Cela fût tout de suite remarquer par le Fou de SM qui eut un sourire narquois .

«Pauvre petit François est malade à cause de on professeur … Et lui il vient même pas le voir … Comme c'est cruel … N'est-ce pas frérot?»

«Horrible …» Répondit son frère en suçant son pouce

«C'est bon j'ai comprit!» Gronda Patrick

Il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme d'un pas décidé .

François était enfoui sous sa couette éternuant violemment .

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte .

«Dégage .. »Grogna t-il

Malgré Patrick entra dans la chambre s'installa sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux .

«T'es enrhumé?» Demanda t-il

«Nan je joue un rôle pour un casting … »Ironisa le Fossoyeur avant de tousser

«J'suis désolé . »

Ces excuses eurent pour effet de prendre par surprise le Dinosaure .

«Pourquoi vous vous excusez? » Demanda t-il

«Bah c'est ma faute si t'es malade . »

«Si je devais recevoir 2 euros pour chaque malheur qui m'arrive par votre faute je serai maintenant milliardaire . »

«Oui je sais … Dès que t'as un problème c'est de ma faute . »

«C'est bon vous vous êtes excusé dégagez maintenant . »

«Non je ne veux pas . »

«Lâchez moi … »

Sans répondre Patrick le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui .

«Hé … C'est interdit par la loi d'étouffer son élève …»

«Tais toi … S'il te plaît tais toi … »

Il s'allongea à côté de lui et le serra encore plus fort .

«Monsieur … »Souffla François

Le Prof lui caressa doucement le dos .

«Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »Paniqua son élève

Patrick mit sa tête contre son cou .

«Tu sens bon .. »Souffla t-il

«Vous me faîtes peur … »

«J'ai … J'ai … »

Sans qu'ils ne s'en redent compte une des employées de l'auberge arriva dans la chambre .

«Je viens vous apporter vos ..» Commença t-elle en levant les yeux

Elle les vit dans le lit et laissa tomber le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains par terre écarquillant les yeux .

François se dégage brusquement et alla vers elle .

«C'est pas du tout ce que ..»

Il ne pût finir sa phrase il reçut une gifle phénoménale .

«Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez de faire les dégueulasses dans une chambre?!» S'écria l'employée

Il ne réagit pas tandis que son prof arriva en trombe .

«Et vous … Reprit l'employée , faire ça à votre âge .. Avec un garçon en plus …»

«Et alors … J'en ai envie et je vous emmerde . »Répondit Patrick d'un ton détaché en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Dégoûtée l'employée partit en courant .

«Vous en aviez envie .. C'est une blague j'espère … »Grogna François

«Et si c'en été pas une tu feras quoi? »Répliqua Patrick

«Sortez de ma chambre … »

«Comment …? »

Sans lui laisser le choix François le mit violemment à la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui .

« C'est pas vrai … » Grogna Monsieur Baud intérieurement

«Ca va pas monsieur? »Demanda Alexis

«J'en ai marre de ce sale gosse … »

«Bah vous savez monsieur »

«Il faut savoir s'y prendre avec lui … »

«Le truc c'est que même quand j'essaie de bien m'y prendre je m'y prends mal …»

«Bah je peux rien faire pour vous désolé … »

«Allez venez , a Jordan et Kevin qui ont décidé de lancer un jeu de carte qui a l'air plutôt marrant . »

«Ok …»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salon où tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour jouer .

Pendant ce temps là Maître Panda qui avaient rejoint les deux skateurs observait Le Geek en train de se mettre en équilibre .

Ce dernier arriva à rester debout sur le skate pendant deux minutes avant de retomber par terre .

«C'est pas mal . Dit enfin le Panda d'une voix calme , il faut maintenant essayer de rouler quelques mètres »

«De quoi?! »Paniqua le garçon

«Allez , quelques mètres , c'est pas la mort . »

«Alors aide moi … »

Il lui tendit la main , l'air presque apeuré .

Le garçon au kigurumi sourit lui prit la main et le fit avancer cinq mètres . Puis il le lâcha et le laissa avancer .

Le Petit Geek ferma fort les yeux et tendit les bras en croix pour mieux tenir en équilibre .

Il réussit à rouler 100 mètres puis tomber par terre .

Antoine fonça vers lui et l'aida à se relever .

«Tu te débrouille bien . »Dit -il en souriant

«Ouais même moi il m'a fallu une semaine et pas une journée pour faire cette distance .» Dit Panda

«Naouh …? »

«Oh qu'il est excitant!»S'exclama Le Patron

«Mais … »Gémit Le Geek

«Arrête!» Fit Panda

Il lui tapa les épaules de ses petits poings . Le Pervers en profita pour l'enlacer .

«Il faut pas être jaloux voyons .» Ricana t-il

Le pauvre Panda rosit et le poussa .

«Dégage!»

«Bah quoi t'ose pas avouer que t'as envie de moi? »

«Faut être dingue pour avoir envie de toi . »

«Tu t'insulte toi même c'est pas bien . »

Le garçon au kigurumi recula l'air dégoûté .

« Il agit de façon très bizarre » Pensa Antoine

Le Panda partit sans demander son reste .

«Panda …?» S'étonna le Geek

«Je vais chercher du bambou …»

«Ca c'est bizarre .» Lança Le Patron

«Toi ta gueule . »Répliquèrent les autres comme un seul homme

«Roh … »

Dans l'auberge le thermostat était très élevé .

Krystal faisait une espèce de strip-tease devant Jason qui restait complètement de marbre devant la jeune fille qui était pourtant très sexy .

Les autres les regardaient aussi de marbre , pourtant il y avait une personne qui bouillait à l'intérieur devant ce spectacle outrageant .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Krystal? »Demanda Jason d'un ton parfaitement neutre

«Bah quoi … J'ai envie de faire plaisir à mon cousin .» Se défendit la jeune fille

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et commença à lui ouvrir la chemise .

Au début cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid au jeune homme puis sa dite cousine continua et alla trop loin à son goût . Il décida donc de la repousser doucement mais fermement .

«Arrête . »Dit-il calmement

«Je sais que t'en as envie . »Répliqua la chef des Danseuses

Agacé , il se dégagea et voulut partir .

Mathieu le rattrapa par le bras .

«Lâche moi steuplait … »Gronda son ami

« Pas envie .»

Il décida quand même de se dégager et réussit à partir pour rejoindre sa chambre .

Arrivé la bas il s'allongea lourdement sur son lit .

Mathieu l'y rejoignit et lui caressa le front .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ..? »Demanda ce dernier d'une voix faible

«J'ai envie d'être près de toi .» Répondit son ami

«Pot de colle . »

Et fier de l'être!

Il s'allongea sur son torse et se blottit contre lui .

«Dis donc j'suis ton ami ou j'suis ton lit?»Grogna le garçon au regard d'émeraude .

«Les deux … »

L'autre soupira et l'enlaça maladroitement .

«J'avais besoin de chaleur humaine »

«Moi qui croyais que tu voulais rester avec moi … »

«Pardon je voulais dire ta chaleur humain . »

«Crétin dis comme ça ça fait pervers . »

«M'en fous c'est ce que je pense . »

«Tss .. »

Il lui embrassa doucement la joue .

«Crétin ..»

«Je sais …»

Il le serra plus fort contre lui mit sa tête contre son cou et ferma les yeux .

La journée passa lentement , très lentement …

Le soir au dîner l'ambiance était très lourde de part et d'autre de la table et on ne savait pas d'où cela provenait exactement .

Un silence de mort régnait pendant le repas en dépit des efforts de Bruce et de Travis pour mettre un peu d'ambiance .

Après le repas Antoine rejoignit Geek dans leur chambre .

Ce dernier était en train d'écrire une lettre , probablement à sa mère .

«Tu t'en sors? »Demanda le Youtuber en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui

«Je sais quand même me servir d'un stylo … »Répliqua son ami

«T'écris à qui? »

«Ma mère … Elle m'a fait promettre de lui écrire une fois de temps en temps … Ca fait bizarre quand même . »

«Tu veux que je t'aide? »

Il mit sa main sur la sienne et se cala contre son dos .

Le Gamer se mit à rosir discrètement .

Il l'aida à finit sa lettre .

Quand ils eurent fini Antoine se mit à sentir le parfum de ses cheveux .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? »S'étonna le Geek

«Ca sent la fraise c'est trop mignon …»

«Arrête …»

Il eut cet air si mignon que Antoine voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais, on entra dans la chambre .

«Extinction des feux!»S'écria Travis

Gros blanc et sourire narquois du jeune homme .

«Et pas de bêtise hein ..? »Fit -il avec clin d'œil coquin

Il esquiva de justesse un oreiller et sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse .

François arriva dans le couloir pour aller se coucher mais il vit Patrick en face de lui .

Il s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand ..

«François vient ici tout de suite! »S'écria son Prof

«Et pourquoi donc monsieur? »Répliqua le jeune homme l'air espiègle

«J'ai pas envie de te courir après . »

«Ah … Vous avez envie que je sois près de vous c'est ça? »

« Espèce de sadique .. »

«Comment ça sadique? »

«T'aimes bien me faire tourner en bourrique . »

«Avouez que ça vous excite . »

«A... Arrête … »

«Vous avez envie de m'embrasser .. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui .

Le Pauvre prof de français se retrouva dos au mur tendit que son élève effleura ses lèvres des siennes .

L'homme devient aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse .

«Le sadique 1 point , le Petit Prof zéro …» Dit -il d'une voix sensuelle

Sur ce il esquissa un petit sourire lui smacka le front et partit sans demander son reste .

«Bon sang … »Grogna à nouveau Monsieur Baud

La nuit couvre beaucoup de choses … Mais quoi exactement?

Mystère …


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Surprise!

Une semaine s'écoula depuis les récents événement .

Une semaine de monotonie , d'entraînement pour le Petit Geek , pour les autres .

De cours éparpillés sur plusieurs heures , quand l'envie prenait aux élèves .

Une semaine normale donc … Sauf peut être pour certains élèves …

«Franchement Jason tu devrais dormir cette nuit au lieu d'étudier.» Gronda Travis les mains sur les hanches

«Les études ou la mort tu le sais très bien .»Répliqua son frère

Pourtant ses petits yeux humides montraient qu'il avait qu'une envie c'était dormir .

«Il va rien se passer si tu dors bien une nuit .»Insista le Fou du SM

«Si … Il le saura … Il sait toujours tout .. »

Ses mains eurent des petits tremblements . Le Démon leva les yeux au ciel et le prit tendrement dans ses bras tout en lui frottant doucement le dos .

«Allez dors … Dors …» Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille

L'ange finit par se laisser convaincre et s'endormit dans ses bras .

Attendri , Travis lui embrassa la joue et le serra fort contre lui .

Tôt le matin les gens se réunirent dans le salon . Et comme d'habitude il manquait quelqu'un mais cette fois c'était Le Geek .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ..? »Fit Jason en bâillant comme un chaton

«Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du Geek . »Répondit calmement Antoine

«Fiesta!» Lança joyeusement Bruce

«Il y aura des prostipute gamin?» Demanda le Patron avec un sourire flippant

«Non .. Mais j'ai prévu une surprise . »

«Une grosse?» Demanda Panda

«Comme ma bite! »S'exclama le garçons aux lunettes noires

«Veux pas le savoir . »

«Enfin bref , Reprit Antoine , pour que cette surprise fonctionne … Il faudra faire quelque chose de cruel .»

Gros blanc … Agacement d'Antoine .

«Pas le torturer! S'écria t-il , juste l'ignorer , ne pas lui parler et surtout pas lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire.»

«Mais … C'est trop cruel!»Protesta Mathieu

«Oui je sais mais je veux que la surprise soit totale .»

«C'est sûr que pour certain ça va être facile , n'est-ce pas Jason .» Grogna Kevin

«Lâche le Kevin . »Répliqua Jordan

«On ne parle pas comme ça à mon chouchou .» Intervint Krystal en prenant Jason dans ses bras

Le jeune homme se blottit contre elle et s'endormit en suçant son pouce .

« Il est vraiment trop craquant quand il dort … »

« On peut revenir à non moutons s'il vous plaît …» Fit Antoine

« Bien sûr mon p tit foufou . » Lança Krystal avec un grand sourire

« Enfin bref … Ca va être dur … Il va pleurer … Ca va vous faire de la peine mais vous devez être fort et le faire jusqu'au bout »

Les autres acquiescèrent et me mirent chacun à son poste .

Le Geek se réveilla doucement le sourire au lèvres .

« Joyeux anniversaire Geek!» Fit -il joyeusement

19 ans ça se fête .

Il se prépara fit le petit toutim matinal habituel ( on s'en fout! XD ) et descendit vers le salon .

Il arriva dans le salon et vit Maître Panda qui mangeait des sushis .

«Coucou Panda!» Lança t-il en se dirigeant vers lui

Le Panda se figea soudain

« Oh non … Je vais devoir l'ignorer … Ca va être dur … » Pensa t-il

Il sortit tout de même du salon même sans le regarder .

«Mais … Attends! » Insista le garçon

Il essaya de le retenir par la manche de son kigurumi mais son ami se dégagea et partit pour de bon .

Le Gamer resta planté dans le salon sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer .

Il vit cette fois Mathieu Kriss Alexis Hippie et Prof qui discutaient tranquillement .

«Les amis!»Les interpella t-il

Les jeunes gens se lancèrent un rapide regard puis se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée .

Le Pauvre Geek eut soudain les larmes aux yeux .

«Pourquoi personne veut rester avec moi …?»

Il retint un sanglot baissa la tête et retourna dans sa chambre .

Il y vit Antoine en train de faire son lit .

«Antoine …? »L'appela t-il d'une voix faible

Antoine serra ses drapas dans ses mains en tremblant .

« Je pensais pas devoir faire ça aussi vite … » Pensa t-il

Il continua de faire son lit comme si de rien n'était .

Le Geek se mit à trembler .

«Me dis pas que … Toi aussi … »Dit -il la voix pleine de sanglot

Une larme coula sur sa joue .

« Oh non pas ça … Pitié … Me rend pas la tâche plus dure qu'elle ne l'est déjà je t'en supplie … »

Pendant un instant il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais , suivant son plan , il l'ignora royalement et sortit de la chambre .

Ne voulant pas en rester là son ami le retint par le bas de sa chemise et l'obligea à s'arrêter .

«Mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe?! Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore … Hein … Pourquoi?»

Le présentateur de What The Cut serra les dents et baissa la tête . Il se tourna vers lui enleva la main qui tenait sa chemise et partit aussi rapidement que les autres laissant Geek plein de désespoir .

« Traître … » Pensa ce dernier alors qu'il pleurait en silence

François observait intensément sa pelle , Pupuce .

«T'essaie de la brûler avec tes yeux? »S'étonna Squeezie

«Non … »

«T'essaie de voir dans quel trou tu vas te l'enfoncer?»

«Je l'ai déjà fait donc non . »

«Alors quoi? »

«Je me demande … Si c'est mieux de l'embrasser elle ou quelqu'un d'autre . »

«De quoi?! »

«J'ai faillit embrasser le prof … »

«Le prof de français?»

«Oui … »

«Comment ça se fait? »

«J'en sais rien j'ai jamais été attiré par lui … Tout du moins avant .»

«Hm … Je sais , comme t'étais malade t'as eu un taux trop élevé de testostérone . »

«Si ça avait été le cas je l'aurais été par tout le monde , or c'était que par lui . »

«Ouais … C'est que c'est zarbi ce machin … »

«Toi … T'as déjà été attiré par un mec?»

Gros moment de silence …

«Hoi tu réponds oui ou merde?!»S'impatienta le Fossoyeur

«Ouais … J'ai été attiré par un mec .. »Répondit son ami d'une voix faible

«De quoi?! Je croyais que t'étais hétéro moi!»

«Bah alors pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question , patate pourrie?! »

«Je … Je sais plus .. »

«Vas l'embrasser si t'en as envie! »

«Je sais pas …»

« Tiens ça me donne envie de téléphoner à me chérie d'amour! »

Le blond prit son téléphone … Puis le lâcha comme si il s'était électrocuté avec .

«Euh … Squeezie … Ca va aller …? »S'inquiéta François

«Je … Je … Je sais pas … »

Son ami alla vers lui et lui tâta le front .

«Pourtant t'as pas de fièvre … Tu te sens mal?»

«Me sens bizarre … »

«Allez viens on va à l'infirmerie . »

Il lui prit le bras le posa sur son épaule et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie .

Patrick galérait avec sa guitare .

«Franchement faudrait qu'on m'explique comme les gens font pour se servir de ce bidule correctement …»

«Ca va pas monsieur?» Demanda Bruce

«J'arrive pas avec ce truc … »

«Cider … Vous avez envie de le trucider?»

«C'est toi que je vais trucider si tu continues à me gonfler . »

«Vous êtes méchant …»

«Tu sais jouer de ce … Ce … Cette .. »

«Guitare? »

«Oui c'est ça … »

«Vous êtes pas guitareur?»

«Non je suis pas … Ca ce dis pas guitareur! »

«Je sais c'était pour voir si vous suiviez! »

«Toi je vais te … »

Il le poursuivit dans le grand corridor puis il finit par le rattraper , le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner comme un avion .

Le garçon se mit à rigoler bruyamment .

«Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?» Demanda une voix familière

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net puis virent François et Squeezie devant eux les regardant , choqués .

«Saluts les mecs vous vouez faire un tour de manège?» Leur proposa innocemment Bruce

«Non merci .» Gronda Squeezie

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » S'étonna son ami

«Rien … J'aime juste pas la vue que j'ai devant moi . »

«Dis tout de suite que j'ai une sale tronche . »

«C'est toi qui le dis pas moi .»

François restait silencieux , fusillant son prof du regard .

«Bon … On va vous laisser en amoureux .. »Fit -il

Ils partirent d'un pas lourd .

«En amoureux? »S'étonna Bruce

«Ils ont pété un câble je crois . »Dit Patrick

« Je reviens … Euh … »

Le prof le lâcha , Bruce suivit les autres à l'infirmerie .

Arrivé à destination , il vit François poser Squeezie sur un lit . Il se cacha derrière un mur assez loin pour pas se faire repérer et après près pour entendre ce qu'ils disent .

«Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça? »Demanda Squeezie

«Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'avais pas l'air content de les voir .» Répliqua François

Silence …

«C'est … De lui dont tu me parlais … N'est-ce pas ..? Quand tu disais que t'étais attiré par un mec ...»

«...»

Bruce n'en crût pas ses oreilles … Squeezie était … Attiré par lui !

« Attends … Non c'est pas possible … Il est amoureux de Gwen » Pensa t-il

«Rah … Ca me gave … »Grogna Squeezie

«Tu pourrais le prendre pour un plan cul? »Demanda son ami

«Toi commence pas à faire ton Patron c'est pas le moment!»

«Excuse moi mais … »

«Tu peux partir s'il te plaît … J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul . »

Le Fossoyeur voulut protester mais voyant le regard désemparé du blond il décida de s'exécuter à contre cœur .

Bruce fonça dehors pour pas se faire repérer .

« Ca … Ca sent pas bon du tout!» Pensa t-il

Après une bonne crise de larmes Le Geek décida de s'aérer l'esprit .

Il prit donc son Skate et se dirigea vers le terrain de Skate .

Il décida de faire de la barre . Il alla vers sur celle qui faisait 10 cm de haut et 3 mètres de long , celle des débutants .

« Allez Geek , ça c'est tellement facile que même toi tu peux le faire … » Se murmura t-il pour s'encourager

Il s'élança et réussit à effectuer les 3 mètres sur la barre et atterrit par terre avec le Skate sans de trop grandes difficultés . Il voulut sauter de joie mais se rappela qu'il était tout seul , personne n'était là pour partager sa joie .

Il se mit en position fœtale , tout tristounet .

«Joyeux anniversaire … Il sont même pas capable de dire ça … Ah oui c'est vrai … Ils le savent pas … Ils me l'ont même pas demandé … Ils m'ignorent … Comme si j'ai la peste … Et ils se disent mes amis … C'est trop horrible … »

Il se remit à pleurer …

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté du terrain .

Les voisins du Geek avaient décidé , comme par hasard , de s'installer dans l'auberge de jeunesse ( oui ils croient tellement qu'ils sont jeunes qu'ils s'installent dans une auberge de jeunesse …. C'est vraiment triste xD )

Dans l'heure chambre l'homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla la magnifique vue qui lui était offerte .

«On est bien ici .» Fit-il l'air ravie

«Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire pipi!» S'écria sa femme

«Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire pipi! »

«Ah non! C'est à ton tour de faire ton lit! »

«Quelle conne .. »

«Non mais oh d'où tu me traites de bonne?! Attends tu vas voir! »

La vielle femme prit un sac en cuir et se mit à le poursuivre en lui frappant la tête avec .

Mathieu passa devant la porte ouverte de la chambre et resta pétrifié , carrément choqué du spectacle .

«Les femmes ne respectent plus leurs maris de nos jours c'est vraiment dommage ..» Pensa t-il avant de reprendre son chemin l'air de rien

Antoine observait les préparatifs pour la fête .

Le gâteau était fait par les Jumeaux ( leur mère est pâtissière ils sont donc forts en pâtisserie ) , le décor par les deux Danseuses et les deux Stars et le matos du DJ a été rapporté par Kriss ( DJ amateur à ses heures perdues ) .

«Ca a l'air pas mal tout ça … »Dit -il l'air pas franchement convaincu

«Ca va pas?»S'inquiéta Kriss

«Je me demande juste comme il va le prendre après ce qu'on lui a fait … »

« T'en fais pas il comprendra .»

« J'espère … Vraiment .. »

Amber était en train de vérifier la position d'une banderole quand elle entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière elle . Elle sursauta trop brusquement et tomba par terre .

«Ca va aller?!» S'exclama Prof en se précipitant vers elle

«Je … Tu m'as fait peur … »Gémit la jeune fille

«J'suis désolé … Je crois que j'suis tombé malade .. »

Il leva la tête pour voir ses yeux mais se mit à rougir et tourna les yeux .

«Oui je crois que t'es vraiment tombé malade … T'es tout rouge … »

Elle même avait des légers pigments roses sur ses joues .

«Euh … Oui c'est ça …»

Sans crier gare la Danseuse lui embrassa tendrement la joue ce qui donna encore plus chaud au scientifique .

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie » Dit -elle en l'aidant à se relever

Elle le porta presque jusqu'à la salle .

L'après midi se passa lentement , Geek en train de déprimer dans son coin alors que les gens continuaient de l'ignorer et ces derniers préparant énergiquement son anniversaire ….

Bruce était en train de réviser les platines de DJ quand il sentit une présence derrière lui ( attention aux sous entendus je vous surveille bande de perverses xP ) .

Il se retourna et vit Squeezie dressé devant lui tête baissée .

«Ca va …? »S'inquiéta t-il

«Pourquoi toi ..? »Gronda son ami

«De quoi? »

«Pourquoi ça doit être à toi que je pense et pas à elle?»

Le présenter de E-penser se tendit . Encore cette histoire ….

« Je … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ..»

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui . Le brun paniqua et recula jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur .

«Ok ok je m'excuse j'aurais pas dû te choquer thaleur ….»

Il ne put en dire plus Squeezie lui embrassa le front . Il se figea et eut très chaud tout d'un coup .

«Qu'est-ce que …? »Fit il d'une voix faible

«Je … Je sais pas … Je … »

Il n'osait plus rien dire … C'était trop pour lui .

Bruce le prit maladroitement dans ses bras .

«C'est rien … C'est sûrement Gwen qui te manque.»

«Je pense pas … C'est pas ça … »

«Chut … Calme toi . »

Squeezie s' agrippa à son t-shirt posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux .

«Je peux rester avec toi …? »Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante

«Bien sûr . »

Le jeune homme eut un p tit sourire soulagé .

Jordan observait Jason en train de discuter avec Mathieu et Kriss .

Il avait l'air de s'amuser …

« Quand il était avec moi , il avait pas ce sourire en coin si craquant … Pourquoi?» Se demanda t-il

Il lui manquait … Vraiment , ses bisous , ses câlins , sa présence rassurante . Il ne lui a jamais dit « je t'aime » mais ses gestes et ses regards avaient laissé planer le doute pendant 3 ans .

Si il avait su …

Il fallait qu'il le récupère …

Il alla vers lui d'un pas décidé … Mais s'arrêta net devant ses petits yeux enfants et rieurs .

«Qu'... Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui … Qu'est-ce qui a …? »Bégaya t-il

«C'est Mathieu il m'a fait une blague trop marrante .» Répondit le jeune homme en riant légèrement

«Oh … Ok … »

«Et toi ça va? »

«Euh .. Je … Je voulais ... »

«Tu sais Jordan , le coupa le garçon au regard émeraude , j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et … J'me dis que ça serait con qu'on se voit si c'est pour qu'on se prenne la tête . »

«Oui je sais … C'est pour ça que je voulais … »

«Vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi et qu'on se voit pendant les compéts …»

C'était comme si on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on le tranchait en milliards de petits morceaux … Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

«T'es … T'es sérieux là ..?» Dit -il en essayant de garder son calme

Jason eut soudain l'air un peu désolé pour lui . Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux .

«Tu sais c'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir …»

«Tu parles , tu n'es qu'un petit toutou qui écoutes ce que lui disent les gens … Si ton cher petit Mathieu ou même ton frère te demandaient de tuer quelqu'un tu le ferais!»

Il rejeta violemment la main et partit sans demander son reste alors que l'autre affichait un visage fermé et un regard impénétrable .

Mathieu se rapprocha de lui l'enlaça et lui embrassa la tempe .

«T'en fais pas ça va aller … »Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

«Personne n'a dit que ça n'allait pas .. »Répliqua Jason sur le même ton

Pourtant ça va était légèrement cassée , comme si il retenait un sanglot .

Le Youtuber le tourna vers lui et le serre fort contre lui .

«C'est malin maintenant j'ai plus envie de te lâcher ..»Rigola t-il

«Au sens propre … ou au sens figuré? »

«Les deux mon pote … »

Un long silence puis:

«Pareil …»

Il posa doucement sa tête contre son cou tandis que le petit châtain rosit légèrement .

Un peu plus loin Patron sirotait son verre de vodka en reluquant tous les culs qui avait le malheur de passer sous ses yeux .

«Patron …?» L'appela timidement le Panda

«Oui petit Panda?» Fit le Pervers

«Je … Euh … »

Le garçon au kigurumi se tordit les mains .

«Dis moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?»

«Oh et puis merde hein je voulais un câlin mais toi tu vas certainement le prendre comme je te demandais de coucher avec moi donc vas te faire! »

Il voulut partir mais le garçon aux lunettes noire le retint par le bras et le prit tendrement dans ses bras .

«Ca va te force pas non plus … »Grogna le plus petit

«J'en avais envie … »

«D'un câlin ou d'autre chose?»

«… Bizarrement , j'avais envie d'un câlin tout ce qui a de plus innocent . Quand c'est toi j'ai pas envie de sexe .. »

«Dis tout de suite que j'suis pas baisable . »

«Tais toi un peu … »

Il le serra plus fort contre lui .

Soudain Panda n'eut plus du tout envie de se débattre . Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras .

Hippie regardait attentivement Travis qui commençait à danser une danse plutôt sexy .

« Dis donc tu deviendrais pas un peu pervers toi? » Demanda Alexis en s'asseyant à côté de lui

« J'en ai trop pris gros!» Répliqua le Camé

« C'est ça fais pas genre que tu me comprends pas »

« Je suis pas pervers . »

« Pourtant tu le reluque .»

« J'aime bien sa danse c'est tout »

Travis arriva vers eux et se mit sur les genoux du Pacifiste .

« Ca va les loulous?» Demanda t-il avec un sourire éclatant

« Maintenant que t'es là oui … Hein Hippie?» Ricana LinkTheSun

« Oui … Oui oui » Balbutia l'interpellé

Le Fou du SM sourit et lui smacka le front .

« Allez souris » Dit -il en lui tirant la bouche

Son ami fit un sourire forcé .

« Bah voilà t'es beau quand tu souris »

Hippie eut les joues légèrement roses .

Antoine rejoignit Le Geek dans le jardin . Ce dernier avait encore les joues mouillées de larmes .

«Ca va pas?» S'inquiéta t-il

«Si … Si si .» Fit le Gamer

«Si je te dérange tu le dis . »

«Non … Tu me dérange pas du tout . Au contraire … Je … J'ai tellement eut mal d'être tout seul si tu savais …»

Le jeune homme lui sécha les larmes sur ses joues et lui embrassa la joue .

«Joyeux anniversaire Geek . »Chuchota t -il à son oreille

Son ami rosit et eut un sourire adorable .

« Tu … Tu le savais?»

« Viens j'ai un truc à te montrer »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le salon .

A peine il arrivèrent à destination ils entendirent « SUUUURRRRPPPPRRRIIISSSSEEE!»

Le Geek sursauta et vit les autres tout sourires une coupe de champagne à la main .

La pièce avait été décorée avec beaucoup de goût en blanc et noir et avec une banderole avec écrit

« Joyeux anniversaire Geek » écrit en bleu ciel avec un dessin du Geek sur un Skate en bas .

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur les joues du jeune homme , de joie cette fois .

La joie d'être avec eux et la joie qu'ils n'aient pas oublié ce jour si spécial .

Jason arriva devant lui avec un magnifique fraisier avec un Skate en glace dessus .

« Et voilà pour le plus mignons des Geek Dit il , souffle tes bougies »

Le Geek s'exécuta sous les applaudissement des autres .

« T'as fait quoi comme vœu?» Demanda Krystal

« J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux , j'en ai pas besoin »

« Tout ce dont t'as besoin?» S'étonna Kevin

« Une famille … Les Skateurs .. »

« Aww … » Firent les autres en formant un câlin collectif autour de lui

« Bon c'est pas que j'vous aime pas mais … Musique!» Lança Travis

« Et … C'est parti la teuf démarre!» Enchaîna Kriss

Et la fête commença … Elle durera toute la nuit avec des invités surprises .

«Cette fête est génial ! »S'écria le vieil homme

«Non il est fermé le centre commercial! »Répliqua la femme

«Oh ferme ta gueule! »

«Non j'irais pas toute seule espèce de goujat! »

Et c'est parti pour une autre course poursuite … Ils aiment vraiment ça ces petits vieux XD

Voilà les loulous j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( oui je sais j'ai fait du mal au Geek honte à moi T_T ) mais j'me suis rattrapée donc … Soyez gentils xD

A bientôt pour des nouvelles aventures :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Alsaciens soufflez ils vont se barrez!

C'était le dernier jour du stage en Alsace .

Le Geek se leva à 6h du matin( miracle! ) et alla au skate park comme tous les matins depuis maintenant deux semaines .

Depuis quelques jours il s'est découvert une facilité pour les barres de fer , l'étape des débutants .

Il arrivait à faire 20 mètres sur des barres de 2 mètres de haut , ce qui était plutôt bien pour un Geek .

Ce matin là il se donna pour objectif d'effectuer 50 mètres sur cette même barre .

Pourtant , arrivé à destination , il vit Alexis en train de lire tranquillement un magazine de moto .

Il avait l'air complètement perdu .

N'ayant pas pu discuter longuement avec lui , le garçon décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui .

«Salut! »Lança t-il joyeusement avec un grand sourire

«Ah .. Tiens salut Geek . »Fit LinkTheSun sans grand enthousiasme

«T'es plutôt discret comme mec . On s'est pas parlé depuis que je suis arrivé »

«C'est juste que j'ai rien à dire … Mais c'est pas contre toi t'inquiètes pas . »

«Tout ce que je sais c'est que t'aime la moto … »

Il s'approcha de lui pour mieux voir le magazine . Il vit une immense et magnifique moto rouge sang , il en resta bouche bée .

«Elle est splendide … »Souffla t-il

«C'est la mienne .»

«Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'elle soit la tienne?»

«Non , c'est vraiment la mienne , regarde .»

Il désigna le coin de la page , Le Geek suivit son doigt et vit «De LinkTheSun» .

«Tu la vends?» S'étonna t-il

«Oui .»

Sa voix était glaciale , fuyante .

«Toi non plus t'es pas sociable hein …»

«Les gens m'embêtent .»

«Je te comprends pendant des années les seules personnes que je voyais c'étaient ma mère et mes grand-parents maternels .»

«Toi aussi?»

Silence puis rire nerveux .

«Tu sais ce que je ressens .» Reprit Alexis

«C'est vrai que c'est dur de supporter les gens .»

«Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi t'es venu à la fac?»

«Ma mère m'a obligé . »

«Tu me fais peur …»

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que c'est pareil pour moi .»

«Yahooo!»

Le Gamer lui sauta au cou et lui fit un énorme câlin .

«Tout doux jeune padawan il faudrait pas m'étouffer .»

«Oups , désolé .»

«Au fait , pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu ici?»

«Oh merde mon entraînement!»

Il se releva attrapa son Skate et fonça vers les barres de fer .

Alexis eut un sourire attendri .

« Finalement les gens ne sont pas tous des pommes pourries » Pensa t-il

Soudain il vit le regarder avec un air méprisant .

«Alors la grosse vache , on broute l'herbe?» Ricana ce dernier

« Je retire ce que j'ai pensé »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit , ignorant royalement le présentateur de Minute Papillon .

Krystal observait Amber qui était en train d'écrire une lettre .

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur sa jolie bouche pulpeuse .

«Dis donc ma jolie t'es pas un peu accroc à ce Prof?» Demanda t-elle en accentuant bien sur « Accroc» et «Prof»

La jeune fille se mit à rosir .

«J'ai … J'ai jamais …» Commença t-elle

Son amie transforma son sourire narquois en sourire sadique et prit la lettre dans sa main et la lut à voix haute:

«Cher Prof , je voulais te dire quelque chose qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis pas mal de temps …»

Elle repoussa la Poupée qui essayait désespérément de reprendre sa lettre et prit un peu moqueuse:

«Je t'observe depuis maintenant 1 an et j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi quand j'ai vu ton caractère atypique t'es mignon , gentil , simple et surtout beaucoup plus mature et intelligent que n'importe qui dans cette fac , si ça continue je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi … J'aimerais qu'on fasse connaissance , je t'embrasse , Ta Poupée . Mais c'est trop mignon!»

Amber fut toute rouge .

«Je vais pas lui donner …» Fit -elle en se tordant les mains

«Bah pourquoi?»

«J'ai trop honte …»

«Tu veux que j'y aille?»

«Hein?»

«Promis je ne dirai rien de pervers ni ferai de sous-entendu …»

Sa seconde hocha tout doucement la tête . Krystal sourit et la prit dans ses bras .

«Mon petit bébé est devenue grande!»

«J'suis pas un bébé … »

«Si! T'es mon bébé à moi.»

Elle lui embrassa le front et sortit de la pièce .

Prof était en train de préparer sa valise quand il vit Krystal entrer dans sa chambre sans même frapper .

«Dis donc toi t'as pas appris à frapper à la porte?» Grogna t-il

«Dans 5 minutes tu me remercieras d'être venue .»Répondit Krystal avec son éternel sourire

«Comment ça?»

La jeune fille lui tendit la lettre et partit sans demander son reste .

Méfiant , le scientifique ouvrit quand même la feuille et se mit à lire .

Soudain un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rosir tandis que son cœur commença à battre à 100 à l'heure .

« Elle s'intéresse vraiment à moi .. C'est génial!» Pensa t-il

Il se mit à courir dans sa chambre comme un fou furieux .

Mathieu arriva dans la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil , choqué par le spectacle .

«Heu … Prof ... Fit il , il faudrait peut être te calmer .»

Sans succès , le garçon continuait à crier et à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait .

Soudain il eut une illumination .

-Tais toi ou je dis à Amber que t'es gay ! Cria t-il en se mettant pile au milieu du couloir

Son ami s'arrêta et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche .

«Tais toi crétin je veux pas qu'elle t'entende .» Bougonna t-il

«Bah dis donc , elle te mène par le bout du nez . »

«La ferme ..»

Soudain dépité , il revint à sa valise .

« Pauvre Prof .. » Pensa le schizophrène

Antoine arriva dans le parc et vit Geek en train de faire 70 mètres sur une barre de 2,5 mètres de haut . Il en fut sans voix .

A lui il lui avait fallu 3 mois pour arriver à ce niveau là et le garçon y arrivait en trois semaines!

C'était énorme …

Panda le rejoignit et s'arrêta net à côté de lui , aussi choqué que lui .

«C'est quoi ça …?» Fit -il

«Un Geek fort en Skate …»Répondit Antoine Daniel

Les autres arrivèrent un à un tandis que le Geek enchaînait les exploits .

«Waouh …»Soufflèrent ils en chœur

Le Gamer atterrit sans trop de difficulté , l'air épuisé . Les gens se mirent à applaudir et à siffler , appréciateurs .

Le garçon se mit à rougit , gêné .

«Depuis quand vous êtes la?»Demanda t-il

«Depuis le début pour moi et Panda pas longtemps pour les autres . »Répondit le psychopathe

«Dis donc Jason tu risque de perdre ta place de skateur surdoué .» Se moqua Kevin

L'interpellé l'ignora totalement …

«POPOPOOOOO! Tu t'es prit un gros vent!» S'extasia le garçon aux cheveux fous

«Ta gueule …»

Jason eut un mini sourire satisfait un coin , satisfait aussi Travis lui smacka le coin de la bouche .

«Bravo frérot .» Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

«Merci chouchou .»Lui répondit son Jumeau

Kevin partit , vexé tandis que Jordan resta planté là sans rien faire .

«Toi t'es vraiment pas un ami cool .» Lâcha Panda

Leur prof de français vint les chercher pour les amener dans l'auberge car il était bientôt l'heure de dîner .

Tous décidèrent de rester dans leur chambre le temps que le repas soit complètement prêt .

Geek avait fini de se changer et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit Antoine crier dans le couloir:

«Non c'est pas ce que tu crois!»

A la fois surpris et un peu effrayé , le Gamer se décida finalement à aller voir ce qui se passait .

Il vit Antoine discuter avec une jolie rousse qui avait l'air mécontent elle aussi.

«Je vois bien que tu te rapproche de lui!»

«Mais c'est de la pure amitié ….. »

«Tu parles .. »

«C'est juste un gamin que je prend sous mon aile parce qu'il me fait de la peine et que je l'aime bien c'est tout . »

«Si jamais tu dois tomber amoureux choisis bien ton partenaire , pas un Geek horrible et pauvre!»

Geek en restait choqué , comment une inconnue peut parler de lui de cette façon . Le pire c'est qu'Antoine , son ami , enfin celui qui se disait son mi en rajoutait des couches et des couches …

Il voulut partir mais en se retournant il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre .

Antoine se retourna vivement et le vit en train de se relever et écarquilla les yeux .

«Ge...Geek …?»Balbutia t-il

«Geek tu dis .. Tu veux pas plutôt dire Gamer horrible et pauvre?» Répondit Le Geek sarcastique et amer

«Geek …»

«C'est bien que tu dise ça … Si ça avait été encore idyllique comme ça l'a été ces dernières semaines j'aurais pu tomber amoureux … Mais grâce à ça , ça ne se produira pas , bravo!»

Même si il se mit à applaudir l'autre vit que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes .

«Geek … »Souffla Antoine en essayant de s'approcher de lui

Geek s'enfuit en courant .

«Merde …» Grogna le garçon aux cheveux fou en frappant une porte à côté de lui .

«Et après t'ose me dire que t'as rien pour lui . »Ricana la rousse

«La ferme toi!»

20 minutes plus tard tout le monde se réunit pour dîner , même Geek qui arriva plus tard et qui restait silencieux et avec le visage triste tout le long du repas .

Même avec les blagues de Squeezie Bruce et Panda le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se dérider .

Jason mangeait tranquillement quand il sentit des bras entourer son cou et le serrer fort .

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mathieu?» Demanda t-il pas le moins du monde perturbé

«On peut dormir ensemble ce soir?» Demanda l'interpellé

«Pourquoi je dormirais avec toi?»

Le jeune homme s'approcha encore .

«Tu me manques … »Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

Le garçon au regard émeraude baissa la tête pour cacher les pigments roses qui vinrent peindre son visage .

«Oki … Mais pas dans le même lit .» Dit -il d'une voix neutre

«Mais nos lits doivent rester proches .»

«Si tu veux …»

Son ami lui embrassa la tempe et repartit à sa place sous le regard amusé de Travis .

«Qu'est-ce qui a?» Demanda son Jumeau

«Avoue t'as hâte de dormir avec lui .» Lança Le fou de SM

«J'ai jamais dit ça .»

«Frangin , dois-je te rappeler qu'on fait de la télépathie entre nous …?»

Gros silence gêné …

Silence aussi entre Panda et le Patron qui ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis quelques jours on ne savaient pas trop pourquoi .

Plus tard dans la soirée Squeezie emmena Panda en dehors du groupe .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec patron?»Demanda t-il

«J'ai pas envie de lui parler c'est tout .»

«Pourquoi? Vous étiez proche pourtant?»

«C'est trop compliqué à expliquer .»

«Allez explique moi …»

«Je pense que … Je commence à ressentir un truc pour lui .»

«Je te comprends …»

«Toi aussi?!»

«Pas Patron … Quelqu'un d'autre .»

«Tu sais donc ce que je ressens .»

«Ouais .»

«C'est chiant ça».

«Tu comptes faire quoi?»

«Pas lui parler . »

«C'est pas la solution»

«C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé .»

«Il va péter un câble .»

«Non … J'suis sûr que non .»

«Tu sais …»

Il ne put en dire plus les autres les appelèrent pour qu'ils aillent se coucher .

«On en reparlera . »Décida t-il

«T'inquiètes »

Ce fut un bilan mitigé qui conclut cette dernière journée de stage en Alsace .

Tout le monde se coucha dans des sentiments très contrastés , heureux , inquiets , amoureux , euphoriques , tristes déçus et on en passe .

Il y avait un «couple» ( Jason et Mathieu :3 ) hors du temps qui malgré ce qui était prévu passa la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans ambiguïté … Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent .

Le lendemain les jeunes se levèrent aux aurores pour se préparer à repartir .

C'est dans un silence pesant que les préparatifs se passaient dans toutes les chambres , sans exception cette fois .

Ils montèrent dans le bus en silence les «Acrobates» et les deux «Danseuses» derrière et les deux « Stars» devant .

Antoine regardait par la fenêtre et semblait dans les nuages .

La dispute de la veille l'avait grandement perturbé et le Geek ne lui parlait plus depuis .

Il se retourna et le vit en train de regarder par la fenêtre lui aussi .

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers lui pas d tout détendu .

«Salut ..»Fit -il en tremblant presque

Silence … Il soupira et décida de continuer:

«Je sais que j'ai pas été cool … Et que cette fille t'as blessé … Mais tu sais pas toute l'histoire , j'aimerais donc que tu prennes du recul et qu'on en parles calmement … Même si c'est pas pour tout de suite .»

Et il repartit sans demander son reste . De dos , il ne vit ps les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux du Geek .

Arrivée devant la fac ils descendirent du bus tout content mais ils s'arrêtèrent net devant l'état du bâtiment ….

A suivre …

Oui je sais c'est beaucoup plus court que ce dont j'ai l'habitude de faire mais j'ai eu pas beaucoup de temps ni d'idées j'avais beaucoup à faire et j'suis grave en retard ( mon projet de fic pour Halloween que je mettrai en ligne sûrement en retard en plus mes devoirs mes textes de théâtre que je dois apprendre … ) c'est la folie du coup j'ai pas fait autant que je l'aurais voulu .

Enfin j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus

Bisous les loulous:3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Jason s'énerve tous aux abris!

_Voilà le chapitre 9 tant attendu ( ou pas ) xD _

_Petites surprises et petits rebondissement au rendez vous bonne lectures :3_

Ce jour là s'était débuté de façon un peu étrange .

Les gens était arrivés une semaine avant et ils avaient décidé de rester dans les dortoirs de la fac , c'était une idée de Travis que tout le monde avait trouvé excellente .

Tiens en parlant de Travis le voilà qui rôde autour des chambres de ses camarades .

«DEBOUT LES PETITES BITES!»

Voilà pourquoi .

«J'en ai marre qu'il nous appelle comme ça .»Grogna Bruce

«Y a que la vérité qui blesse .» Ricana François

«C'est pas vrai , j'ai une grande bite »

«Ah ah permets moi d'en douter .»

«Tu veux voir?»

«Pardon?!»

«Pour voir la marchandise .»

«T'es vraiment …»

Il se baissa , lui enleva le pantalon et le boxer .

«C'est vrai que c'est pas mal .»

«Qu'est-ce que …?»

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et virent leur prof , Mr Baud , les regarder l'air vachement surpris .

«Oh monsieur … C'est pas ce que vous croyez!»

«Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais fermez la porte au moins »

Elle il partit , fermant la porte derrière lui tandis que les deux garçons pâlirent . Bruce repoussa violemment François qui retomba violemment sur le cul .

«Ca fait mal … »Gémit ce dernier

«Désolé mais il m'a fait peur .»

«On oublie ..»

Ils décidèrent d'aller manger leur petit déjeuner .

Amber vit Prof qui essayait de refaire sa cravate , il avait l'air affreusement ridicule .

Elle se mit à sourire .

«Vas le voir .» Lança Krystal

«Qui Prof?»Fit la jeune fille

«Non le Pape François »

«Mais .. Je le connais pas ».

Et c'est un magnifique Facepalm de Krystal la foule est en délire!

«Bien sûr que tu vas voir Prof!»

«Je comprends rien …»

«Sérieux … Prof!»

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix qui l'a appelé et rosit en voyant sa jolie Amber .

«Oui qu'est-ce qui a ..?» Demanda t-il tout timidement

«Viens manger avec nous!»

«Euh … Ok »

Il s'avança vers elles et s'installa à côté de sa petite Poupée .

«Alors Prof t'as une copine?»Demanda Krystal

Et c'est un magnifique regard noir de Poupée!

«Non … Mais j'aime quelqu'un .» Répondit Prof

«Vraiment? Elle est comment? »

Un petit regard malicieux vers Amber .

«Elle est très belle mais elle est du genre très simple , elle n'en joue pas , ne se regarde pas sans cesse dans le miroir et ne se maquille pas toute la journée . D'ailleurs elle mais pas beaucoup de maquillage sa beauté c'est une beauté naturelle , celle qui est pour moi la plus belle des beautés . Je sais qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour mon physique ( pas avantageux certes ) ni pour mon compte en banque ( vide ) . Elle est curieuse de tout et s'intéresse à tout ce que je dis , on passe même des nuits à se parler par texto … Je suis un véritable gamin quand je la vois quand je pense à elle , les papillons dans le ventre , le corps qui tremble les joues rouges de honte … Je l'aime quoi . »

«Elle s'appelle comment?»

«Amber …»

Oh! Quelle sublimissime explosion de joues que nous propose la petite blonde on a jamais rien vu de tel!

Son ami lui embrassa la tempe , elle en profita pour tourner la tête et l'embrasser .

Il rougit et lui rendit son baiser tandis que Krystal lâcha un cri de fan girl . Amber interrompt le baiser , toute rouge .

«Je t'aime aussi . »Dit -elle toute gênée

Prof eut un petit sourire timide et la prit dans ses bras .

Voilà le premier couple formé!

En parlant de ça retrouvons les deux Jumeaux Terribles en train de parler de Mathieu ( comme pas hasard :P )

« Je suis sûr qu'il attend qu'une chose: que tu lui parles» Lança Travis

« Il attends que je ferma ma gueule plutôt » Répliqua son frère

«Il faut que t'aille lui parler .»

«Je ne veux pas … Ca lui ferait peur .»

«Bon admettons … Mais tu dois admettre aussi que ça te ferais chier de le voir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre .»

Le jeune homme se raidit d'une coup .

«Arrête chouchou .»Lui dit -il d'une voix un chouïa dure

«Tu le verrais marié avec trois enfants .»

«Je t'ai dit d'arrêter .»

«Une jolie petite femme blonde si gentille si jolie …»

«Chouchou …»

«Et des petits chérubins qui courent partout dans la maison .»

«Frérot …»

«Et lui embrassant la femme .»

«Frérot tais toi …»

«Et plus si affinité . »

«Travis .. »

«Franchement il doit avoir un bon coup de …»

«MAIS PUTAIN FERME TA GUEULE!»

Gros blanc …

«Je suis désolé mais …»

« Y a pas de désolé qui tienne!»

Il se leva prit sa chaise et l'éclata contre le mur . La chaise explosa en mille morceaux .

Les élèves commencèrent à se disperser . Il en prit un et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce , le pauvre garçon eut un bras cassé . Après ça il se remit à mettre la salle sans dessus dessous .

Il donna un énorme coup de poing à une table qui se déchira un deux .

«Frérot calme toi …»

Le prof arriva derrière lui .

«Jason , il faut pas s'éner …»

Il ne put en dire plus le jeune homme lui prit la nuque et défonça sa tête contre son genoux .

Baud perdit connaissance et s'écroula par terre .

Mathieu s'avança .

«Chouchou … Chouchou …»

Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais son ami le repoussa violemment .

«Toi me touche pas!»

«Mais …»

Le jeune homme partit en courant .

«Oups … J'aurais peut être dû me taire . »Ricana Travis

«Toi je vais te …»

«Du calme il va vite redevenir zen . »

«Je l'espère pour toi . »

«Mais bon faut le laisser tranquille maintenant si on tient à notre vie .. »

«Putain … »

Deux heures passèrent …

Puis les gens se dispersèrent pour aller récupérer Jason .

Mais Geek avait une autre idée en tête .

Il arriva devant Antoine et le regarda droit dans les yeux .

«Il … Il faut … Qu'on … qu'on parle .» Bégaya t-il

Et voilà comment on casse le peu de crédit qu'on peut avoir dans cette situation .

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »Demanda calmement le présentateur de What the Cut

«Qui est cette rousse devant laquelle tu m'as dénigré ..? »

C'est bon arrête Geek tu te fais du mal .

«C'est quelqu'un de spécial . »Répondis simplement le garçon aux cheveux fous

«Et pourquoi t'as dit ce que t'as dit?»

«Je voulais pas lui faire du mal .»

«Hein …?»

«Je sais que si elle sait que je suis proche de quelqu'un ça lui fera du mal .»

«T'es … Tu te sens ..»

«Oui j'me sens proche de toi .»

«Tu parles …»

«J'te jure . »

«Une petite connaissance …»

Il ne put en dire plus Antoine le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui .

«Lâche moi …»

«Nan veux pas .»

«Lâche moi espèce de couille molle , poil de cul , sac à merde … »

«Frappe moi pendant que t'y es . »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il lui donna une bonne gifle en plein visage .

La pauvre Antoine se mit à gémir comme un bébé .

«Je disais ça comme ça …» Fit -il d'une voix pitoyable

«Ca m'a bien défoulé . »

«Je l'ai mérité hein … »

Soudain le Geek lui fit un p'tit bisou sur le front ce qui le fit rosir .

«Qu'est-ce que …» Fit -il

«Je sais pas pourquoi mais je peux pas t'en vouloir . »

Il rougit un peu plus .

«Je … Merci … Euh .»

Le garçon à la casquette eut un petit sourire .

«Je vais en profiter pour faire du Skate . »Dit-il en prenant son Skate

«Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?»

«Non merci je préfère être seul .»

«Ok ..»

Le Gamer sortit de la salle le cœur léger .

Il arriva au Skate Park et aperçut un rassemblement de personne dont 80% de filles en délire .

Intrigué , il s'approcha et vit Jason en l'air sur son Skate en train de flotter littéralement en l'air avec la grâce d'un danseur .

Il atterrit fit des Saltos en l'air en faisant la toupie sous les cris qui redoublèrent au fur et à mesure .

Et le voilà qui fait des figures … Indescriptibles , il vole , il saute , toujours en gardant son skate sous ses pieds ou dans sa main .

Le Geek en était émerveillé , c'était un véritable professionnel qu'il avait sous ses yeux!

Lui il arrivait tout juste un faire un saut à peu près correcte de 4m50 de haut avec demi tour ( juste après avoir parcouru une barre de 10 mètres de long et 3 mètres de haut ) .

Apparemment pouvoir faire ça en quelque semaines relève d'un bon niveau … Mais quand même comparé à lui et même au autres il se trouvait carrément nul à chier!

A peine cette réflexion finie il sentit une main posée sur son épaule .

Jason se tenait devant lui son éternel air impassible sur le visage .

Le pauvre garçon devint complètement tétanisé .

«Je … Je suis désolé … »Balbutia t-il

«Je vais pas te tuer … A part si tu continues à t'excuser pour rien .»

«Qu...Quoi?»

«Tais toi .»

Silence … Jason repartit sans demander son reste .

Le Geek eut un violent frisson

Il pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il le voulait …

Il alla vers une barre haute de 6 mètres et long de 25 mètres . Son record depuis le début .

Le premier essaie fut un gros échec il tomba au bout de quelques mètres .

Le deuxième fut aussi un échec .

Troisième , quatrième , cinquième , sixième .

C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de mal ..

En même temps c'était un Geek , un Gamer pas un Skateur .

Il réessaya pendant un heure en vain .

Il finit par abandonner et s'allongea par terre .

Panda était assis sur un fauteuil et essayait de jongler avec des petites boules en plastique .

Il les fit toutes tomber par terre .

« Je suis trop nul .. »

« Alors petite chinoise tu galères de prendre des boules en mains?» Ricana une voix derrière lui

Le garçon se tourna et vit le Patron avec un petit sourire aux lèvres .

Petit sourire? Où est passé le sourire pervers qui le caractérisait tant?

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Demanda le jeune homme au kigurumi

«J'avais envie de te voir .»

«N'importe quoi ..»

Son ami s'accroupit ramassa les boules et les assembla .

«On dirait des boules de mecs . »Dit -il avec un regard malicieux

«Là je te reconnais mieux .» Répondit Panda avec un rire franc

«Il faut pas être comme ça petit Panda .»

«Arrête de m'appeler Petit .»

«J'suis plus vieux que toi .»

«Oui mais j'en ai une plus grosse!»

«Ca reste à prouver .»

«Je veux pas voir merci …»

Le garçon aux lunettes noire lui tira la bouche .

«Maieuh ..» Gémit son ami

«Je veux que tu souris .»

«Pourquoi …?»

«T'as un sourire magnifique … »

Panda se mit à rougir et se mit à sourire . Le sourire du Patron s'agrandit et il lui smacka la joue .

«T'es mieux comme ça .»

Le pauvre garçon devint rouge comme une tomate .

«T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis .»

«Tu veux me violer?»

«Non … Toujours pas .»

«Tu me vexe là .»

«Idiot …»

Il lui embrassa le front .

Encore un peu et ça sera l'explosion même là il a du mal à le supporter!

Heureusement pour lui les autres arrivèrent .

Les deux frères restèrent à 50 mètres l'un de l'autre et ne se lançaient même pas un regard .

«Les Siamois séparés … Bon sang … »Fit Patrick

«Monsieur ça va aller?» Demanda Bruce

«Oui j'ai juste eu quelques points de sutures rien de grave .»

«C'est à cause de Monsieur Froid qui aime torturer les autres .» Grogna Travis

«Moi au moins je n'emmerde pas mon monde avec mes allusions perverse dont le monde s'en fout éperdument .» Répliqua son frère

«Arrête ou je te torture dans une de mes séances de SM .»

«Tu parles de SM mais t'es encore puceau donc fais pas trop le malin .»

C'en fût trop pour Travis il fonça vers son frère et lui donna un gros coup de poing au visage .

Gros choc pour les gens qui essayèrent de les séparer .

Après plusieurs coups subis Jason finit par lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre et lui tendre le bras derrière le dos .

Il lui mit son bras autour et son coup et écrasa sa gorge avec son poing .

«N'essaie même pas de me faire du mal .»Gronda t-il

«Ca suffit Jason!» Cria Patrick

Le jeune homme lâcha son frère .

Ses yeux étaient pigmentés de sang et son regard était furibond .

Le Geek se figea aussitôt .

«Jason … Tu vas bien?»

«Laisse moi tranquille .» Grogna l'interpellé

Il alla au fond de la salle .

La tension retomba petit à petit mais on sentait que la peur régnait en maître dans la pièce .

La journée se termina dans une ambiance flippante bien que très froide .

A l'heure du dîner la Fac se vidait et nos petits chouchous se retrouvèrent pour aller manger .

Pourtant François décida de s'isoler près de la cafétéria .

Il sentit soudain son ventre gargouiller et soupira . Pourquoi diable a t-il oublié de se faire à manger?

«Le petit Fossoyeur pervers a faim?»Ricana Patrick d'un air malicieux

«Noooon …. »

Son ventre se remit à gargouiller . Patrick soupira et leva les yeux au ciel .

«Je te paie un truc?»

«S'il vous plaît .. »

Ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer . Baud lui prit la main et l'emmena à la cafétéria .

Le brun à la barbe se mit à rosir légèrement .

Arrivé la bas le Fossoyeur se fit plaisir et prit tout un énorme plateau de nourriture qui vida au moins un quart du stock de la cafétéria .

«Je t'ai dit «un truc» pas «tout le stock» j'ai pas assez d'agent .» Maugréa le prof

«J'ai faim moi …Du coup je prend toute la grille .» Fit François

Patrick soupira et paya avec sa carte bleue tandis que François fit la danse de la joie .

«Mon compte va être mis à sec .. »Grogna le prof

«De toute façon vous aurez votre paie à la fin du mois .»

«Le ferme .»

«Poooo il a dit un gros mot!»

«T'es infernal ..»

«Hé hé hé .»

Une serveuse vit le plateau et fit les gros yeux .

«What the ..»

«Fuck?» Demanda Patrick

«Ouais , pourquoi vous avez prit tout ça? Vous préparez un banquet ou quoi?»

«Mon poulain est un morfale .»

«Ah je vois …»

Monsieur Baud prit le plateau et l'emmena à François .

«Merci beaucoup!» S'extasia François

«Crie pas et mange .»

«Désolé . »

L'élève obéit et mangea avec plaisir .

«Finalement vous êtes gentil .» Finit -il par dire

«Parce que j'te paie à bouffer .»

«Non! C'est autre chose .»

«Arrête de dire des bêtises et mange »

«Vous aimez pas parler? »

«C'est juste que je trouve bizarre que tu me parles aussi gentiment .»

«J'en ai envie c'est tout .»

Le prof ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder manger .

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien .

Le coucher se passa dans une atmosphère … Bizarre .. Surtout que deux personnes se préparaient pour quelque chose de particulier …

Le lendemain matin les gens ne se regardaient plus et ne se parlaient plus .

Ils étaient trop choqués par ce qu'il ont vu .

Tous? Non car Hippie et Travis ( oui Travis celui qui a provoqué Jason celui là même!) se promenaient tranquillement bras dessus bras dessous ( comme un vrai couple … Mais chut faut pas le dire )

Travis vit soudain deux petites chatons blancs au yeux bleus allongés sur la pelouse .

«Regarde Hippie ils sont adorables!» S'écria t-il

«Ouais adorable gros …»

Mais je crois que ce sont pas les seuls hein Hippie?

Le Drogué regardait le Démon les yeux brillants .

Il avait beau avoir cette réputation à ce moment là le jeune homme avait l'air tout doux , comme un gamin .

Perdu dans ses pensée il sentit à peine le garçon aux yeux bleus lui mettre un des chatons dans ses bras .

«Je crois qu'il te préfère . »Lança t-il avec un regard mystérieux

«Oh groooowww …. »

«Qu'est-ce qui a?»

«T'es trop beau gros!»

Travis se mit à rosir légèrement .

«Toi aussi t'es mignon ..»

Hippie rougit également .

«Euh … On … On les prends ..?»Balbutia t-il

«Bien sûr!»

«On les appellera comment?»

«Moi j'appelle le mien Snowy .»

«Moi , Flocon .»

Les deux se mirent à rire de bon cœur .

Jason était allongé sur un banc , le bras sur ses yeux.

« Vraiment qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire .. » Pensa t-il

Il sentit le soleil lui quitter visage .

Cette odeur .. Et merde!

«J'ai pas envie de parler Mathieu . »Grogna t-il

«Comment tu m'as reconnu?»S'étonna son ami

«Ton parfum est reconnaissable à 10 km à la ronde . »

«T'es le seul à le reconnaître . »

Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit juste devant lui .

«Pourquoi t'es comme ça?» Demanda t-il

«Travis m'a énervé ça se voit non?»

«Ca te ressemble pas . »

«Laisse moi s'il te plaît . »

«Nan pas envie .»

Il s'assit par terre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine .

«Je reste ici!»Dit -il l'air déterminé

«Idiot … »

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plus de deux heures .

Ils avaient pas bouger sauf un petit détail de taille , Matthieu avait prit la main de Jason et avait entrelacé leurs doigts .

Les gens qui s'étaient dévoué pour aller les chercher eurent un sourire niais sur le visage tellement la scène était mignonne .

Ils durent cependant les séparer pour qu'ils puissent aller en cours .

Jason continuait d'ignorer son frère qui commençait à bouillonner .

«Ca ne va pas Travis?» Demanda Patron

«Ca irait mieux si Monsieur le Cynique arrêtait de me faire la gueule pour que dalle . »Grogna

l'interpellé

«Si Monsieur le Pervers arrêtait de m'embêter peut être que j'arrêterai de lui faire la gueule .» Répliqua Monsieur le Cynique

«Ce n'est même plus frérot … »Gémit Le Geek

«Là on peut dire qu'ils se détestent .» Annonça Panda

«C'est trop bizarre …»

«C'est le puceau Gay qui est bizarre . »Répliqua Jason

«Bon ça suffit!» Cria soudain Travis

Les gens s'arrêtèrent net dans leurs mouvements .

«Je te mets au défi!» Ajouta t -il en pointant son frère du doigt

Gros blanc .. Jason pouffa .

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?!» S'écria son frère

«C'est mignon tu veux attirer mon attention … »

Le Démon lui lança un revolver .

«On se retrouve dehors dans une demie heure!»

«Vu que t'insiste … »

Il prit son arme et s'éloigna du groupe .

«Là on est dans la merde … »Gémit Panda

«T'en fais pas je te protégerai . »Fit Patron

«Ouais ouais …»

Oh le vent!

Le Patron leva les yeux au ciel .

Pendant une demie c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté . Tout était vide , fade , superficiellement paisible …

A la fin de ce moment de répit ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le portail de la Fac .

Les deux frères étaient à quelques mètres de distances .

Ils se mirent face à face et brandissent leurs armes .

Le Geek vit que tous les élèves de la Fac s'étaient déplacés pour voir le «spectacle» et la plupart pariaient pour Jason .

Oui , oui pariaient vous avez bien lu ils pariaient sur qui va gagner c'est horrible mais c'est vrai .

Ils se fixaient du regard . Les Siamois devenus ennemis … Ca paraissait impossible pourtant c'est ce qui se passait …

Une jeune fille se mit au milieu et se baissait donnant le signal de départ .

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il se foncèrent dessus , elle courut comme un lapin et se cassa la gueule 50 mètres plus loin .

Ils foncèrent donc l'un sur l'autre et certains se cachèrent les yeux pour pas voir le bain de sang imminent …

Soudain les Jumeaux terribles se prirent dans les bras en rigolant .

Les spectateurs furent bouche bée , on voyait même des mâchoires prêtes à se décrocher .

«Tu m'as manqué mon p tit amour . »Fit Travis

«Pareil .. »

«On peut avoir une explication?» Intervint François

«C'était du fake . Expliqua Travis , la dispute à été un coup monté .»

Un énorme QQQUUUUOOOOIII?! retentit .

«Bah oui , j'en avais marre que les gens insultent mon frère , le traitent de lâche de tapette ou je ne sais quoi du coup j'ai eu l'idée de créer cette fausse dispute pour vous montrer qu'il peut vivre sans moi . Bon il a pas trop vécu sans moi mais bon..»

«T'aurais pu faire autrement .» Grogna Kriss

«C'était la seule façon de révéler sa personnalité cachée .»

Jason n'écoutait plus la conversation il vit Patrick et s'avança vers lui tout penaud .

«Monsieur …?»

«Quoi encore?» Grogna le prof

«Je .. Je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir frappé … Travis m'a dit de frapper quelqu'un pendant que je serais énervé et c'est tombé sur vous mais je vous assure ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui … »

«T'inquiète pas va je sais que c'est ton frère …»

«Câlin …?»

Il lui tendit les bras et attendit … Attendit … Attendit …

«C'est bon viens là . »Fit enfin son prof

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras . Derrière Amber les regardait et avait un regard plutôt bizarre … Voire même très bizarre …

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête?

Et bah vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre!

Je sais c'est sadique mais j'aime ça mouhahahaha xD

J'avais décidé après la tentative désastreuse de rapprochement entre Panda et Patron de retenter le coup j'espère que ça était convaincant cette fois ( surtout pour ma Imoto )

J espère que cela vous a plus quand même et je tiens à préciser que les prochains chapitres reposeront chacune sur chaque personnages pour pouvoir mieux les connaître et le chapitre 10 sera sur Amber .

Voilà!

Bisous les chouchous à,bientôt :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Amber la Poupée

Coucou les chouchous :3

On connaît toutes une ou plusieurs Bimbos , très belles créatures au corps de rêve mais très souvent

écervelées et hautaines.

Heureusement y en a qui sont magnifiques gentilles et intelligentes .

Mais souvent ces petites poupées cachent une facette sombre , une histoire pesante …

Quand Amber rentra chez elle , elle vit une lettre sur la table du salon:

« On part une semaine à New York , les domestiques te prépareront à manger , fais pas de bêtises et travail à fond , Mère »

Comme d'habitude ..

Elle ne se rappelait même plus c'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses parents .

Un an? Deux ans?

Elle n'avait même pas le souvenir de leur avoir dit «Je t'aime» ..

Elle haussa les épaules et alla dans sa chambre .

C'est ça être riche …

Elle s'allongea sur son lit aux couvertures dorées et regarda le plafond blanc immaculé .

Oui , elle était riche,très riche, mais elle n'étais pas heureuse .

Elle avait grandit avec des domestiques qui faisaient tourner la maison et qui lui achetaient tout ce qui était de marques mais elle ne les voyait jamais non plus .

Au fond c'était comme si elle vivait toute seule .

Elle eut un sourire triste , sans aucune joie . Elle avait envie de vivre , d'exister tel qu'elle était .

Poupée … Qui est une poupée? Y a pas de poupée ici!

Elle reçut un message de «Green Mask » .

_On t'attend à l'endroit habituel dans une demie heure _

Sourire sourire sans joie laissa place à un rire euphorique et argentin.

C'était le meilleur moment de la journée pour elle , son petit moment de liberté .

Elle se leva d'un bond et fonça vers une de ses deux dressing room ( oui elle a deux dressing room deux pièces entières remplies de vêtements) et prit des vêtements qui sont loin de son style habituel:

Chemise bordeaux , cravate noire et baggy noir .

Elle mit des baskets noires et sortit de chez elle .

Elle ne faisait même pas gaffe aux gens qui la regardaient dans la rue .

Après tout c'était pas ce qui comptait à ce moment même .

Elle arriva dans un Skate Parc délabré et sinistre .

Un grand gaillard aux cheveux rouges et avec un masque bizarre vert printemps arriva vers elle .

«Ca fait longtemps . »Dit -il d'une voix nasillarde

«Trop … »Répondit la jeune fille

Ils firent un shake .

«Allez on y va .» Lança le gaillard

«Dis … Green Mask … »

«Hm ..?»

« Non … Rien ..»

«Est-ce que tu tiens à moi …?»

C'était une question trop difficile à poser .

Au fond même sa famille la détestait .. Mais bon elle voulait y croire au fond , qu'il y est des personnes capable de l'aimer , de tenir à elle .

Elle s'accrochait à cet espoir , mince , très mince même mais bien existant .

Elle le suivit vers l'hôtel de ville , il avait des bombes de peinture . Elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire , taguer .

C'était sa passion , la sienne aussi .

Amber avait deux passions , le Skate et la tag .

Elle survivait avec la première , se sentait renaître avec l'autre .

Elle arriva devant un mur blanc et se mit à taguer .

Elle représenta une colombe prisonnière d'une cage dorée .

C'était son blaze , sa signature , son symbole , tout le monde le connaissait , certains l'aimaient , d'autre les critiquaient … Mais jamais personne n'avait fait le lien avec elle .

Elle faisait ça depuis 5 ans maintenant .

Elle avait commencé à traîner dans la rue , ne supportant plus le vide qu'elle vivait au quotidien .

Elle avait commencé à faire de la boxe thaïlandaise , elle en a fait quelques mois avant d'arrêter parce qu'elle voyait que cela ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça .

Elle avait rencontré un mec qui commençait à la harceler en lui proposant de l'argent contre son corps …

On va passer les détails , on doit juste retenir que c'est Green Mask qui l'a sauvé et il l'a initié au tag .

Elle trouvait ça injuste de considérer cet art comme illégal alors qu'on autorisait des trucs barbare .. Comme la corrida par exemple .

Elle continua à taguer en remplissant un ciel violet d'oiseau en tout genre capable de voler tout seuls .

Soudain elle entendit des sirènes de police .

«Putain , vite , cours!» S'écria Green Mask

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena hors de portée des flics .

Quand ils les semèrent ils s'allongèrent par terre , hilares .

«Ces flics sont trop lents .» Ricana le jeune homme

«Ca tu l'as dit .»

«Tu cours vite pour une fille .»

«Et t'es pas mauvais en dessin pour un garçon …»

«Un point partout .»

Le téléphone d'Amber sonna , Prof .

«Éteins ton portable » Ordonna son ami

«Ok …»

Elle s'exécuta et le remit dans sa poche .

Il restèrent allongé en plein milieu de la rue à parler de tout et de rien .

Les gens ne firent même pas attention à ce qu'ils voyaient sous leurs pieds . Ca leur était bien égal .

Comme d'habitude …

Le lendemain Amber était en train de manger à la cantine de la fac quand …

«Vous êtes au courant? Il paraît que le duo de voyou a tagué l'hôtel de ville cette nuit . »Lança Mathieu

«Encore?» S'étonna Geek

«Ouais , la police les recherche activement .»

Amber se figea et laissa tomber tout son plateau . Les autres se tournèrent vers elle , inquiets .

«Ca va ..?» Demanda Krystal

«Hein ..? Euh … Oui oui ça... Ca va .. »Bégaya son amie

La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos .

«T'en fait pas ma belle , t'as pas à avoir peur ils vont rien te faire . »Dit -elle

« Ouf … Elle croit que j'ai peur d'eux … J'suis rassurée»

En même temps personne ne pourrait imaginer que c'est elle et Green Mask qui ont tagué l'hôtel de ville .

C'était la Poupée , une des plus populaires de la Fac , toujours souriante , gentille , propre sur elle … Qui pourrait imaginer ça?

Elle s'agrippa à son amie et fit mine de trembler .

«Chhhttttt … Ca va aller … »Lui chuchota cette dernière

Elle la serra plus contre elle .

De l'autre côté , Prof observait la scène .

«Ca va aller , Prof?» Lui demanda Jason

«Ouais .. Je me demande juste si pour elle ça va aller?» Répondit le Scientifique

«C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air bizarre .»

«Ma pauvre Poupée …»

«Hé ho … »

«Hé ho hé ho on rentre du boulot!» Chantonna Bruce

Il se mit à siffler sous les regards amusés des autres .

Personne ne vit Amber partir ( Krystal l'avait lâcher pour se tenir les bras tellement elle rigolait en voyant une fille s'écraser comme une merde par terre ) .

Elle alla dans le couloir , prit son téléphone et appela Green Mask .

Il répondit au bout de trois tonalités:

« Allô …?»

«Allô? C'est moi , les gens sont au courant pour hier .»

«Déjà?!»

«Oui … J'ai peur maintenant .»

«T'en fais pas tu risques rien .»

«Mais …»

«Au fait j'ai encore besoin de toi .»

«Quoi ..? Mais pourquoi?»

«Bah c'est comme ça , j'ai envie que tu m'aides encore .»

«Sérieux mec .. »

«Allez viens! Tu m'avais pas dit que ça te faisait plaisir de faire ça? »

«Si .. Ca me fait plaisir de faire ça …»

«Alors c'est entendu , même lieux même heure .»

«Ok …»

Elle raccrocha .

Aides encore ..? Elle servait qu'à aider?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime » ou « Merci » pas le moindre mot gentil envers elle .

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule . Elle se tourna et vit Prof , ses joues deviennent rouges pivoines .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là …?» Demanda t-elle d'une voix faible

«J'ai tout entendu .. Alors c'est toi qui …»

«C'est pas ce que tu crois … »

«Si … Je crois que si au contraire …»

«Tu comprends pas!»

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche … Oh non .. Elle ne voulait pas crier … C'était pas dans ses attentions …

«Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre ..?»

« Je fais ça … Pour avoir une identité … Pour pas crever en me disant que j'ai rien fait .. Et aussi pour être heureuse et aimée .»

«Quelle phrase cucul …»

«Mais c'est vrai!»

«Tu crois vraiment que c'est en faisant ça que tu vas réussir?! Tu rêves ma pauvre … Ce que tu fais c'est te cacher derrière un mensonge . Réveille toi bon sang!»

Elle ne put entendre plus et le gifla de toute ses forces .

Comprenant son geste et s'enfuit sans demander son reste . Le Scientifique baissa la tête en se caressant la joue.

« Poupée ..»

La Poupée rentra directement chez elle et s'engouffra dans son lit , en pleurs .

Alors c'était ça sa vie .. Le Tag , le Skate , les disputes .. Génial .

N'importe qui aurait eu envie de foncer dans les bras de sa mère pour lui raconter . Malheureusement , elle , elle le pouvait pas elle ne savait même pas où elle était en ce moment .

A New York mais où exactement .

Elle avait tellement envie d'avoir des bras autour d'elle pour la protéger , une voix au creux de l'oreille pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien .

Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort …

Elle prit un coussin et se blottit contre lui .

Ce coussin était la seule compagnie qu'elle pouvait avoir à ce moment précis … Pathétique.

Elle dut rassembler son courage quelques heures plus tard car elle devait aller rejoindre son «ami» pour aller faire des tags .

Comme d'habitude elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait l'emmener , c'était un mystère total .

Elle alla dans le Skate Parc , mais celui ci était vide . Très curieux …

« Pourquoi y a personne …?»

Elle reçut un message .

_A la fac …_

A la fac?! Non c'est pas possible …

Elle fonça vers la fac .

Arrivée à destination elle le vit en train de taguer un des murs de la façade extérieure de la Fac .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!» S'exclama t-elle

«Je refais une beauté à ton école pourrie .» Répondit Green Mask

«Non sérieux mec on devrait partir . »Fit Amber , pas du tout rassurée

«Pourquoi on le devrait? C'est marrant de faire ça ici . »Répliqua son ami

Il continua à taguer le mur tandis que la jeune fille s'accroupit et cacha son visage avec ses mains .

« Je suis dans la merde .. Je veux me réveiller et me dire que c'était un cauchemar … »

Soudain une lumière lui éblouit le visage . Elle enleva ses mains et vit … Prof!

«Qu'est-ce que ..?»Commença le jeune homme , blême

Green Mask s'avança vers lui l'air menaçant .

Paniquée , la Poupée fonça vers eux se mit entre eux et mit ses bras en croix.

«Fais ce que tu veux mais le touche pas .»Grogna t-elle en le fusillant du regard

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ..?» S'étonna Green Mask les yeux gros comme des soucoupes

«Dégage ..»

L'homme partit en courant . Elle voulut faire pareil mais Prof la retint par la manche .

«Reste avec moi … Poupée …»

Elle hésita mais serra les dents et partit .

Elle fonça chez elle et alla sur son canapé ..

Il l'avait vu , Prof l'avait vu … C'était la catastrophe!

Après ça c'est sûr qu'il allait plus vouloir lui reparler ni même la revoir …

Putain de chienne de vie …

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, remémorant les derniers événements en boucle …

Le maint , elle entendit le facteur passer avec le courrier et le journal .

Elle alla prendre le journal et vit Green Mask en première page .

« Oh non … Me dites pas que … »

Elle lut l'article mais ne vit pas son nom .

Il y avait celui de Prof considéré comme «le sauveur» et Green Mask «Le méchant» mais on parlait pas d'elle .

C'était vraiment bizarre . Il l'avait vu pourtant …

Elle alla dans son salon et s'allongea sur le canapé .

Bon .. Maintenant elle devait faire quoi?

Parce que c'est bien beau de pas s'être fait prendre mais comment elle pouvait expliquer ça à Prof maintenant?

Et comment elle allait expliquer à Green Mask qu'elle voulait arrêter tout ça …?

Ca c'était mission impossible .

Arrêter … Arrêter? Mais pourquoi? Elle n'avait aucune raison de vivre .. A part Prof … Non le tag , le tag!

Prof … Tag … Prof ...Tag .. Rah ça fait chier!

Elle reçut un message de Green Mask .

_« Faut qu'on parle »_

Elle eut un petit sourire et répondit .

_Oui … Je veux te parler pour te dire que c'est fini je referai plus de tag , oublie moi _

Et elle jeta son portable contre le mur qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux .

Quand elle reprit le journal elle vit un petit mot au coin e la page:

«_Poupée , je voudrais te parler , rejoins moi au café devant la Fac à 21h_ »

Prof … I lui donner rendez vous … Elle avait encore une chance de le reconquérir!

Elle se prépara , prit une magnifique robe rouge à dentelle noire , se coiffa de façon sophistiquée avec un maquillage naturel et attendit l'heure propice pour partir .

Une fois cela fait elle fonça vers le café pour arriver le plus vite possible .

...

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle attendait .

« J'aurais dû m'en douter … »

Elle prit un dernier café , le but cul sec , paya la note et repartit chez elle .

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer .

Pourquoi bon dieu?!

Pourquoi tout cela devait lui arriver à elle?!

Elle avait rien fait de mal pourtant!

Elle alla dans son parc et s'installa sur un tourniquet .

Alors c'était ça la vie , remplie de malheur et de désillusion .. Si c'est ça autant arrêter de vivre , pas vrai?

Voilà qu'elle commence à avoir des pensées suicidaires … Tout ça parce qu'elle avait arrêté le Tag du jour au lendemain pour un mec qui n'en valait pas la peine , après tout , elle méritait peut être pas le vrai bonheur .

Elle soupira sauta du tourniquet et repartit chez elle

Alors qu'elle entra dans le salon la lumière s'alluma et elle vit Prof assis sur le canapé .

«Tu es en retard . »Annonça t-il d'une voix très calme

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée .

«Qu'est-ce … Que tu fais là?»

«On avait rendez vous » Répondit le scientifique

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle recula jusqu'à s'adosser au mur et mit ses mains autour de sa tête .

«Je voulais vraiment te voir … »Dit -il en approchant son visage du sien

«Pour me faire la morale …?»

«Non ..»

Il lui leva le menton et la smacka tout doucement .

Amber devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse grillée .

«Que …?»

«J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu fais en douce , t'es et tu resteras toujours ma Poupée à moi ..»

Elle vit ses yeux pétiller et se sentir encore plus rougir .

« J'ai arrêté de toute façon … Pour toi »

« C'est encore mieux »

Il sourit .

N'y tenant plus elle l'embrassa à son tour .

Il lui caressa le dos et lui embrassa le cou avec passion ..

Ce fut une nuit inoubliable pour les deux , remplie de plaisir et de jouissance …

Amber comprit cette nuit là qu'elle avait tord , elle avait droit au bonheur , ce bonheur était dans ls bras de celui qu'elle aimait ..

Voilà me chap 10 les chouchous . J'espère que cela vous a plu

C'était pas au programme et je sais qu'on va me critiquer là dessus à dire que c'est pour me faire voir et tout mais je m'en fous je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à un ancien pote du collège dont j'ai appris la mort y a tout juste quelques minutes .

R.I.P Momo je pense fort à toi .

A bientôt ..


End file.
